Wake Me Up
by RissaCat0798
Summary: Kellic. Kellin and Vic meet in an odd way. Will it stop their attraction?
1. The Night Hides Scars

Kellin

I scream at the moon, aware of the startled action ripping my vocal cords to shreds. It stings the back of my throat, begging me to stop. _You deserve this hurt. _Yes I do, of course I do. I lie to everyone, but I can't spin lies on myself. I wish I could, I don't want to know this. I don't want to be this. Hate fills me, clogging my veins, preventing me from any rational thought. I hate myself and I hate others for making me feel this way. I'm running now. I don't know where, I just know that I need to get away, far away. I'm wearing all black, so even if someone were here they wouldn't see me. I'm just a shadow in the night. I run into the street when I feel myself being forced to the ground. I know it should hurt, but it doesn't. I'm too numb. As light consumes me in its unforgiving truth I think I'm dying. I hope for that, to end it all here and now. As the realization that death is not here to comfort me hits, I gasp for air, praying for God to fill my lungs. I cry for him to save me, beg and plead, but I am only denied. Hope dissipates as my vision blurs. Someone is touching me, pleading with me to respond. But I can't. I desperately want to say I'm okay, to run and never look back. Rain begins to pour. I can feel it on my skin, shadowing me in my endeavor to escape pain. I can feel someone pick me up and hold me while sitting in what feels like a backseat of a car. They're stroking my arm, whispering sweet comforts, willing me to be okay. They release a strained phrase and someone obeys. Suddenly a flow of the most beautiful racket I'd ever been acquainted with fills the car. _**Does it even make a difference? When I'm sober I feel pain. As we run under the stars through cemetery backyards, we'll celebrate the way the night hides scars. **_The screams of a guitar and loud, whispering lyrics calm me. My heart slows to a normal pace and my eyes flutter open. Someone sighs and then I hear the music begin to be turned off. I whimper. Please don't turn it off!

"What? What's wrong?" this time the voice sounds even more worried than before. I just whimper even more as the music gets even quieter. "Is it the music? Do you want it louder?" I simply nod my head, needing the voice. _**Separate me from my own two hands. I've killed so many times, but I can't save the world from the creatures that don't die. Kinda like the way you tell me, "Baby, please come home. I need you here right now, I'm crying underwater so you don't hear a sound"**_ Tears fill my eyes; I can feel the words of this masterpiece. But they don't hurt, relief settles over me. It's like this band, whoever they are, are forcing these tears out. They're convincing me to get help, even from a complete stranger. Now that I'm crying again, it feels like my ears are extra sensitive. I cannot tell which is louder; the beating of my heart or the pounding of drums that lead me to serenity. Strong arms around me tighten.

"Don't worry. We'll take you to a hospital." My eyes go wide. They can't, I can't. Everyone will find out. They'll give me a disgusted look, one they should wear and regret ever listening to my whispered lies. They'll know, this strange new boy will know. They'll see the old scars and the ones that are now forming. They cover both of my arms like a cruel, unforgiving jacket. They scream at me, reminding me of horribleness, yet somehow always manage to call me back to them. I whip my head around ferociously.

"N-no, y-you can't! I won't go!" I nearly shout. I finally see the two sets of eyes that have been on me this whole time.

"What? Why?" the boy that holds me shout back. He wants to look angry, but there is only concern. I'm drawn to him, but I can't trust him.

"I-I I can't t-tell you. J-just don't make me go! I-I lied, they'll hate me! I can't, please. I'm s-sorry!" I'm a stuttering mess by the time he cuts me off.

"Shh it's okay. We won't take you. No matter what, they won't hate you. I don't know what you did, but will you promise me something? Never lie to me?" I nod my aching head and close my eyes. I fall asleep to the sound of slower chorus that sends warm chills up my spine. First the first time in years, I feel happy. I push myself closer to the boy, and try to pretend I'm sleeping so he won't think anything of it. I like this boy… _**No! At the top of our lungs, there's no, no such thing as too young. When second chances won't leave you alone, then there's faith in love…**_


	2. Starry Eyes

"Why do you want to listen to our own music?" I ask my brother, a little frustrated. I wanted to listen to some Of Mice and Men, not myself.

"To make sure there's no room for improvement! DUH!" he yelled energetically. I sighed and put one of our demos in the CD player. He yelled out in victory.

"Mike will you shut up, I am trying to drive!" I yelled at him. If he didn't stop we were going to get in a car accident.

"Who is going to be out here? It's like four am! I think it's safe to say we won't hit anyone" he then pokes me hard in the side, causing me to jerk and shut my eyes. Then something terrible happens. I feel the car hit someone. I open my eyes to see someone lying on the ground in front of my car. Mike looks like he doesn't know what to do but I have no hesitation. I run from the car to see a beautiful, now broken boy, lying on the street. He's gasping for air, so I start CPR. He starts to breathe on his own, so I stop. Mike is finally out of the car, yelling frantically, but I take no notice to him. I take the boy in my arms and hold him.

"Oh God, please be okay! Please be okay! Say something! Anything! Oh God, oh God…" I'm trying to get him to respond; a word, a grunt, anything.

"Vic, come on! Let's put him in the back of the car so we can take him somewhere!" I comply and pick up the strange boy.

"You're going to be okay, you're fine. I promise, everything is okay." I whisper in his ear as I lay him down in the backseat of my van, resting his head on my lap. I hear Mike turn the volume of the music back up and one of our new songs starts playing. _**Does it even make a difference? When I'm sober I feel pain. As we run under the stars through cemetery backyards, celebrate the way the night hides scars. **_The boy's breathing begins to slow to a normal pace and his eyes flutter open. Suddenly I'm presented with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I've ever seen. Mike slowly lowers the volume now that the boy is awake. Then he whimpers.

"What? What's wrong?" Is he hurting? Oh my God I hurt him. Mike begins to lower the volume even more which earns us another loud whimper from the boy. "Is it the music?" I ask. "Do you want it louder?" The boy simply nods his head and I tell Mike to turn the music up. _**Separate me from my own two hands. I've killed so many times, but I can't save the world from the creatures that don't die. Kinda like the way you tell me, "Baby please come home. I need you here right now, I'm crying underwater so you don't hear a sound." **_Just when I think the boy is relaxing, I see tears slip from his eyes. It's probably the pain, I mean he was hit by a car.

"Don't worry. We'll take you to a hospital." I say. But the boy's eyes go wide.

"N-no, y-you can't! I won't go!" the boy shouts at me. I look to Mike, silently asking him what to do. He just shrugs. I guess the hospital is out then.

"What? Why?" even though I have no intention of taking him to the hospital I still want to know why on earth he wouldn't want to go.

"I-I I can't tell you. J-just don't make me go! I-I lied, they'll hate me! I can't, please. I'm sorry!" Wow I run him down with my car and he's the one apologizing to me? And I cannot fathom anyone hating him. Really I can't imagine anyone not loving him. Whoa there Vic, not okay. He does not want to date you, you nearly killed him.

"Shh it's okay. We won't take you. No matter what, they won't hate you. I don't know what you did, but will you promise me something? Never lie to me?" I don't know why I asked him to do this. I probably won't see him again after he is well enough to leave my house. But he nods anyway, closing his eyes.

"I guess just take us to the house Mikey" I whisper, not sure if this boy is asleep and not wanting to risk waking him up. A slower song comes on, and I feel the boy unconsciously snuggle closer to me. I love his warmth and I want to stay like this forever. Something about this boy intrigues me, I like him… _**No! At the top of our lungs, there's no, no such thing as too young. When second chances won't leave you alone, then there's faith in love…**_

"Dude! It's a sign from God! We were meant to be a band and spend the rest of our lives touring." Mike whispered yelled, careful not to wake the boy in my lap.

"What is?" I ask. He is not making any sense. Nothing really good has happened tonight, well except meeting this boy. I just wish it were under better circumstances.

"Meeting this boy!" he yelled back, as if it were obvious.

"Are you trying to tell me that almost killing beautiful boy is a sign from God that we are a good band?" I ask incredulously. Sometimes Mike was a little too ridiculous.

"Beautiful? Really Vic? He hasn't even spoken two words to you. What are you, a thirteen year old girl? Get your hormones in check. And yeah, kinda. You almost killed him with your car and then our music like brought him back to life. Look at how happy he looks!" Mike yells, causing the boy to shift in his sleep.

We finally pull into the driveway and I carry the boy into the house.

"Where are you going to put him?" he questions me.

"In my bed of course." I roll my eyes at Mike.

"Wow Vic, don't you think it's a little early in your relationship to be sleeping with him?" I can tell he's holding back a laugh.

"Haha, Mike, you're so funny. I'm going to sleep on the couch, asshole." I reply, while laying the boy down and covering him with a blanket. Mike walks out of the room, not replying. I go to turn off the lights and just as I'm about to leave the room I hear a whimper. I rush over to the boy's side.

"Stay with me tonight. Please?" he mumbles, still half asleep. I go to sit down on the floor, but he just whines. "On the bed, moron." I have to say I kind of like his bossiness, even in sleep state. I get on the bed next to him and he raps his arms around me. I fall asleep, never wanting to leave this moment.


	3. Never Leave

Kellin

I wake up in a strange bed and the realization of what happened last night hits me. I was hit by a fucking car last night. _Oh my God. _I never came home! My dad is gonna kill me! This will be just another excuse for him to hit me. This will be an excuse for him to take me to his bed and… and… But I can't even think it. Just as I'm about to hyperventilate the boy from last night comes in and sit next to me on the bed.

"Hey I thought I heard you wake up! Are you okay? Of course you're not okay you were hit by a car like four hours ago. By the way I am so, _so _sorry about that. I was in the car with my idiot brother and he kept poking me and distracting me. I told him to stop, I swear! I'm not usually such a reckless driver. But he said it didn't matter because it was so late and no one would be out there. Well _obviously_ he was wrong. I still think we should have taken you to a hospital, but you wouldn't let us. I-" I cut him off by giggling. He smiled then and said, "Great. Now I'm rambling _and_ you're laughing at me." I noticed he couldn't help but laugh himself.

"I wasn't exactly laughing _at_ you, I was laughing _with_ you" I explained smiling more than I could explain. Being with this person just made me so happy. Conversation came easy.

"That's what people say when they're laughing at someone but don't want to seem mean. But I guess it's okay, because I was kind of making an idiot out of myself. I'm Vic by the way and the idiot waiting outside the door for an invitation to come inside is my brother Mike." He smiled a warm smile as a lanky boy that couldn't be over the age of fifteen shuffled inside.

This boy was very tall and gave a slight wave and a sheepish smile as he said, "Hi, I'm Mike and believe it or not, I'm not as big of an idiot as Vic might have you believe." Vic just rolled his eyes.

"Uh, I'm Kellin and I just moved here. Otherwise I probably would have known that there were two maniacs in the neighborhood that like to go driving in the middle of the night." I smile at them. Vic gives a mock hurt expression and Mike just smiles.

"Hey! Who goes running in black clothes at four o clock in the morning? And I'm really sorry about that. It was all Vic's fault even though he would never own up to it!" Mike yells. Vic then left the room, but just before he walked through the door he turned and winked at me. I swear to god my heart almost stopped. What the hell?

"Really? I thought it was because you were poking him?" I say with a smirk. Mike's face went bright red but he just smiled.

"Oh, I am astonished that my only brother would tell such terrible lies about me!" Mike yells, with his hand over his heart.

"Mike we don't feel sorry for you!" Vic yelled while running into the room and jumping on the bed.

"You don't know how Kellin feels, you arrogant bastard!" Mike yelled back, but even as he says the insult you can see the love in his eyes. The room then got quiet and Vic gave me a worried glance. No one spoke and a somber tension settled over us. When I looked at them they looked so sad and concerned. I couldn't take it, I looked away.

"How are you feeling Kellin?" Vic whispered. I could feel them staring at me, but I still couldn't bring myself to look at them.

"I already told you I'm fine. You didn't hurt me with your car." I mumble, I feel like this isn't what they were talking about…

"Actually Kellin, we weren't talking about that. You talk in your sleep. Last night you started screaming in your sleep. When we came in and tried to help you, you started trying to hit us screaming at us to 'please stop' and you yelled 'I don't want this!' we're worried about you" Vic sat as he came to sit next to me. When I didn't respond he sighed and put his arm around me. Any other time I would've been squealing like an overjoyed ten year old girl on the inside, but today I just felt claustrophobic. I could feel unshed tears burning the back of my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whisper, hoping he'll drop it. Of course he doesn't.

"Please Kellin? Will you just tell us what's wrong? We just want to help." Vic states, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"No", I say firmly, holding my ground.

"But Kell-" Vic starts, but I cut him off before he can say anything else.

"I should go…" I say, standing up and running out the door. I somehow manage to get out the front door and am currently running down the street. I didn't realize someone was following me until I felt them grab my wrist and spin me around. Suddenly I'm right next to Vic, our faces a mere inch apart. He cups my face with his hands and leans closer in.

"Kellin, I just want you to know that no matter what; I care." He whispers, but makes no attempt to move any closer. I honestly couldn't tell you if Vic likes me, nor could I tell you if he was even gay, but I couldn't take it anymore. I crashed my lips on his, and he didn't seem very surprised. He immediately kissed me back and let out a small moan. Vic licks my lip; asking for entrance, which I grant without a second thought. When the need for air became too great we pulled away.

"Now, will you please come back home?" Vic whispered, grinning wildly. I think I liked that fact that he referred to it as "home" instead of just "his home" a little too much. I smiled at him and nodded. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. My heart felt like it was going to explode.

As we walk down the street Vic starts to slowly sing to himself, "_Stay young and at the top of our lungs our hands are free. Our lives have just begun…_"

I realize now that running from his house was stupid, because even though it was extremely uncomfortable, it's still a hell of a lot better than any other place I have to go.

**I hope you liked it(:**

**Title Cred: Falling Asleep on a Stranger by Pierce the Veil and the song Vic is singing is The Cheap Bouquet by Pierce the Veil. **

**i kinda, sorta am extremely obsessed with PTV...**


	4. I Can't Live Without You Now

"Now, will you please come back home?" I whisper to him, I can feel the cheesy grin on my face. I just want to wrap him in my arms and keep him there forever. He smiles at me and nods. I love his smile.

As we walk back home I begin to sing, not really paying attention until Kellin interrupts me.

"Vic, that song is amazing, who is it by?" He asks, though he looks like he's deep in thought.

"Umm…me. Mike and I are kind of in a band with two of our other friends. I sing and play guitar." I whisper, suddenly feeling very self conscious. Kellin stops dead in his tracks.

"Do you write all of your songs?" he asks with wide eyes. I'm so confused. Why is he acting so serious about this, it was just something we did for fun.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask. He only responds with another question.

"Do you have a CD of your music?" I smile; maybe he just wants to hear how it will sound with music behind it.

"Yes, of course. Do you want to hear it?" I ask. Kellin starts to get really excited, practically jumping up and down.

"WERE YOU PLAYING IT IN YOUR CAR LAST NIGHT?" he yells. Okay…not the response I thought I was going to get.

"Yeah, Kells, but why are you-" but before I can finish he launches himself on me; knocking me to the ground. He kisses me all over. I don't know why I deserve this but I will definitely not object. I giggle and he pulls away.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" he squeals, kissing me again.

"For what Kellin? I hit you with my car" I squint my eyes at him.

"That is not all you did. You gave me hope, without out even trying to. Last night when I went running out of my house I just wanted to die. I really truly did. And then you hit me, and I thought maybe it was my chance to end it all. But then I heard the music in the car, and I couldn't help it. I never wanted to stop listening to it. It calmed me down. It made me want to live, if nothing more than to just hear more. If that music, your music, hadn't of been playing i probably would have pulled further into the darkness. I would have tried to die." I hugged Kellin close, _my_ Kellin. Wait, no Vic. He is not yours. _Yet._ I felt him still kissing me, except now I couldn't tell if it was still in gratitude or something more...

"Kellin, I want to ask you something. And don't take into account that you think my music saved you, which it probably didn't. I think you're strong enough to save yourself. Think about how you were feeling before you found out sing and then answer me. Kellin, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked him looking straight into his eyes. Even if he says no I will not leave him. I don't think I could. Loving him from a distance but still getting to be his friend is better than not seeing him at all.

"Of course baby!" he yelled and leaned down to kiss my lips again. It quickly became heated and he moaned into my mouth. He slipped his hands under my shirt; I couldn't help but moan back.

"Kels, we can't do this here! We aren't even in front of my house. You have no idea what kind of freak could be watching us right now!" I try to get his attention. He sighs and gets up, offering his hand to me. I interlace them and we walk back home, huge grins on both of our faces.

When we walk in Mike comes running down the stairs.

"KELLIN! I'm so sorry we tried to force you to tell us what's wrong, you most certainly don't have to! Please stay here with us! I would have run after you too by the way, but Vic wouldn't let me. He wanted to be the hero. He always wants-" but he stops when he notices that Vic and I are holding hands. "OH MY GOD, are you to dating now?! Please say your dating already, and not pulling that bull shit where you're like in love with each other and cuddle and hold hands and kiss but refuse to put the label "boyfriends" on yourselves just because neither of you have any balls. Man I hate it when people do that!" We tried to interrupt him, but he there was seriously no way to stop it. He was on a full on rant. So instead I leaned over and kissed Kellin, bringing our intertwined hands up for Mike to see better. He finally shuts up.

"Yes, we're dating, idiot." I say and Kellin just blushes and nods. Mike smiles the biggest smile I think I've ever seen.

"Yes, Vic, you finally grew a pair!" he yelled at me. Kellin laughed and put his head on my shoulder.

"Hey I don't see you going over and telling Ton-" Mike cuts me off before I can finish.

"WE DO NOT NEED TO TALK ABOUT THAT IN FRONT OF COMPANY VICTOR VINCENT FUENTES!" Mike shouts.

"I don't think Kellin counts as company anymore! Besides he'll find out eventually!" I yell back. Mike just scoffs and walks out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Kellin asks me. I smile at him, he'll soon find out all the drama that encircles my small group of friends.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Do you want to go to bed? You look really tired." I'm suddenly very concerned seeing the thick, purple bags under his eyes. He yawns, confirming my suspicions.

"Yeah, let's go." he says back, smiling at me.

I lead him up to my room and to the bed.

"You can sleep here" I say to him. He smiles and climbs in, making himself comfortable. I start to walkaway, not knowing if he wants me to stay or not.

"Viiiiiic, aren't you going to stay with me?" he whines. I practically leap into the bed with him. He pulls me close and I wrap my arms around him. He smiles and rests his head in the crook of my neck. I don't think I've ever been happier than in this moment. We both drift off into a peaceful sleep. At least for a little while...

**Ahhh! I'm excited for the next chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. PROMISE!**

**Title Cred: Stomach Tied In Knots by Sleeping With Sirens**


	5. I Don't Wanna Be Found

KELLIN

"_You want this, don't you bitch?" he snarls in my ear._

"_No, p-please don't. Please, please! Just let me go!" I yell back as tears stream down my face._

"_Why would I let you go, Kelly? That's no fun." he whispers. He rips me out of my bed and forces me onto my hands and knees. He violently tugs on my pants until they come off, scratching me in the process. I scream when I feel him shove into me._

"_Don't be such a wuss Kellin! You're such a dirty little slut. I bet you love this. How could you do this to Vic, Kellin? He loves you, right? At least you _think _he does. And you're here with me. Dirty whore. Maybe I should go pay Vic a visit…_

"_No, no, NO!" I scream. "Please stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop…"_

"Kellin, Kellin, KELLIN! WAKE THE FUCK UP KELLIN!" someone shouts at me. I shoot straight up in the bed and scream at the top of my lungs. Where am I? I feel someone's arms around me and I immediately push away, scrambling to the floor. I expect to see my father up there, looking down on me like he always does. Instead all I see is an extremely upset, slightly hurt looking Vic. Calm floods through me like a bullet in a gun. The pain is no longer there as I crawl my way back to Vic. For a while I forget the nightmare, my thoughts consumed by the one and only Victor Fuentes. _My_ Vic. Right?

"I'm sorry Vic, I just…I can't… I'm sorry" I stutter out. Why am I such a mess? What even happened?

"Hey, hey it's okay. I was really worried about you. You were freakin' out dude. What were you dreaming about?" he asks me, with genuine concern.

What was I dreaming about? I was in my room and then… Oh my god. It all comes flooding back. Everything. The dream was just instances that had happened before. _Many _times before. Obviously not the stuff about Vic in the very end, but that very well could happen if my dead ever found out. Everything that I'd been trying to push away since I met Vic pushes it's way back into my brain. Everything I'd been avoiding forces itself to be remembered. Searing pain shoots through me, coursing through my veins. It's just like the night I met Vic, before he hit me with his car. I can feel myself shaking but I can't stop. _He could never like you if he found out what you've done. _So the voice has returned. _And he could _never _love you. Even if he did you'd only get him hurt? You're are truly sick. You keep him around to hurt him, don't you? You know what your father would do if he caught you two. Not just to you this time sweetie…_

"Shut up, shut up!" I scream. Vic looks at me with wide eyes. Those beautiful eyes… I like him so much, but that's why I have to do this. "_I have to keep him safe". _ I say to myself.

"I'm leaving" I state. I wanted it to sound firm, but even to my own ears it was shaky and weak.

"What? Where are you going? You can't leave!" he shouts. I can see the tears welling up in his eyes. There's nothing I want more than to wipe them away and tell him everything will be okay. But that would be a lie, nothing will be okay if I stay. I get off the bed and walk to the door. I can hear him scramble off the bed and run to me.

"I have to leave Vic. Bye" I whisper. I want this to be short and sweet.

"No Kellin. Whatever it was you can tell me. I can't let you destroy yourself by trying to keep it all in. I won't" he whispers back. This was going to be harder than I thought. What can I say to get him to let me go? I don't want to hurt him, but I might have to… "_I have to keep him safe"_ I say again to myself.

"Vic there is nothing wrong. I don't _want _to stay here. it was fun, but I'm leaving. For good. Good bye." I can't look him in the eye, I know I'll brake if I do. He collapses to the ground and it takes all of my restraint not to comfort him. I feel like all of my pain has just doubled from seeing him like this. It's burning me from the inside out. I slowly walk away and as soon as I step outside I realize it's raining. Fucking perfect. i take off running down the street. I don't know how long I run for, but I stop once I see a park. Once there I climb into the slide and finally let the pain overcome me. I hold onto my torso, squeezing slightly to keep myself from falling apart. How could I do that to him? You had to, I think back. _He's safe now._ _But you're not dipshit. It's freaking raining outside! You're going to get sick, maybe you'll die. _Good. _You can't go back to your house, you can't go to Vic's house. You've got nowhere to go. What are you going to do, live in the slide for the rest of your life? Dumbass. _I can feel the hot tears slide down my face as I violently shake. I just want everything to end, including me. _At least he's safe…_

I try to think of songs to make me feel better. I know what ones would make me feel the best, but that reminds me of _my _Vic. I realize now that he was never mine, nor will he ever be. I could never make anyone truly mine, not without hurting them…

One of my favorite songs starts to play in my head and even though it slightly helps, it's nowhere near as comforting as Vic's gorgeous voice.

_**Oh I can see now, that all of these clouds are following me in my desperate endeavor to find my whoever, wherever she may be. I'm not coming back. I've done something so terrible; I'm terrified to speak…**_

Never in my life have I felt so worthless. I slowly drift off to unconsciousness in the cold, wet slide…

**Sorry this took so long...**

**Title Cred: Who Are You Now by Sleeping With Sirens and the song at the end Kellin is thinking of is Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! I promise to post the next chapter soon**


	6. Another Line Without A Hook

Vic

"Vic there is nothing wrong. I don't _want_ to stay here. It was fun, but I'm leaving. For good. Goodbye." As he says this my knees buckle under me and slam against the hard floor.

How could he do this? He didn't _want _me? Why would he agree to date me if he was only here because it was 'fun'? How cruel could you be? I can feel tears stream down my face. I know he's leaving and I know I need to get up so I can stop him; but I can't. I can't even get up. Mike rushes in the room and grabs my shoulders.

"Vic, where is Kellin going? Why are you crying? What happened?" he looks so concerned.

"He doesn't want me. He said it was 'fun' but he wants to leave. At first I thought it was just because something was wrong, but it wasn't. It wasn't whatever the hell he was dreaming about that pushed him away, he just didn't _want_ me, Mike. He doesn't want me." I cry into Mike's shoulder. Poor Mike, always having to play the part of the strong older brother. He's barely fifteen.

"What? There's no fucking way, Vic. He couldn't. No one could do that. How could anyone not want you?" he asks me. I know he's just trying to reassure me, but really? Obviously no one wants me.

"Go ask Kellin" I whisper, half hoping he won't hear me. He leaves the room then and I hear him talking to someone. After that he comes and just lets me cry into his shoulder until someone else walks in. Even though I felt like shit I still hoped it was Kellin. But it wasn't. Stupid Vic, he wouldn't come back for you. He doesn't want you.

"Vic come one. Everything is going to be okay, I promise." Tony says, taking Mike's spot next to me on the floor. I don't know where Mike is going; I hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

"How can you know that Tony? How can you possibly know that?" even to me my voice sounds hollow. He just sighs and puts his arms around me. I cry for another hour, before I'm sick of it. I don't want to feel this way anymore. I don't want to be torn apart. I just want to sleep. At least in my sleep I can dream that he is still with me. I just dread waking up and realizing that he is gone.

"Tony I really want to be alone right now, can you just leave please?" he looks at me for a second before getting up, closing the door behind him. I look in the mirror to see my swollen red eyes. Ugh. I consider doing _it_ again. But I promised Mike I wouldn't. And I don't trust myself right now. In this state I might _accidently_ cut too deep. I couldn't leave Mike like that; he has no one. Also, there's still a fire burning inside me; I can feel it. It feels too hot, like it's burning me from the inside out. But it's a reminder of him, an undying hope that he'll return. I crawl into bed and turn on my iPod. I don't want to think and as the blaring music hits me I can feel my mind go numb.

_**I miss you, I miss you so far. And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard.**_

Images of him run through my mind. Why won't I sleep? Why can't my brain just do what I want it to do for once? Please, _please_ just go to sleep. I wish I could just die. Why? _Why?_

_**It isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun. So I won't stop dying, won't stop lying. If you want I'll keep on crying. Did you get what you deserve? Is this what you always want me for? I miss you, I miss you…**_

And those are the last things I heard before I drifted off into a restless sleep…

**It's short, I know, I'm sorry. **

**It's just a filler until I get back to Kellin's pov**

**Title Cred: I'm Not Okay(I Promise) by My Chemical Romance**

**The song Vic is listening to is Cemetery Drive by My Chemical Romance (My ALL TIME FAVORITE MCR SONG)**

**Love you guys!**


	7. Save Me From The Dark

I wake up to someone slapping my face. _Hard._ I fail my arm in front of me, trying to ward off the intruder.

"Ow! Damn it Kellin get up!" whatever it is slaps me again. I finally open my eyes to see a very pissed off looking Mike over me. Maybe he'll beat me to death. Good.

"What Mike?" I whisper. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to talk to anyone. I want to crawl in a hole and die.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You leave my God damn house without a word to me, Vic is a freaking crying mess. He just keeps muttering 'he doesn't want me'; no one can calm him down. I don't know what went wrong and all you're going to say to me is "_What Mike?"_ You've got some serious explaining to do." He only looks like he's getting angrier. A sharp pain goes through my chest. Did Vic really take it that hard? I'm not special, he should be able to get over me in like a day.

"I had to leave." Please Mike, _please _just leave me alone.

"You're going to have to do better than that dickwad." He slaps me again. Why did I get that one? I'm awake now.

"I can't tell you Mike! But I had to leave! I had to keep Vic safe! He wouldn't let me leave though; he just kept trying to help me. But no one can help me; no one can get me away. I had to tell him I didn't want him so he'd let me leave. I did it for him though, I had to keep him safe!" I yell back. I was starting to get a little peeved. The only one I needed to explain myself to was Vic and Mike was most definitely _not_ Vic.

"What the hell does that mean? Do you honestly think you're helping Vic? I'm sure he'd much rather help you than have you leave him. Especially for you to tell him that you don't _want_ him. What the hell is that? How would you feel if he said he didn't want you? It doesn't feel very good does it, asshole?" he snarls.

"You wouldn't understand. My dad, he would-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Poor baby Kellin. Like you're the only one with daddy issues. Get over yourself. And Vic could help you. I'm sure if you're dad was that bad Vic would just force you to move in with us. But you wouldn't know that would you? I don't think this is even about your dad. I think you were afraid Vic would hurt you, so you left before he could. Except he wouldn't do that, because he's known you what? Like two days? He's freaking crazy about you. And you left him. How could you do that?" his voice has slowly quieted to a whisper. I can see the hurt even in his eyes. All I can picture is Vic, hurt and crying. How _could_ I do that to him? But it was to keep him safe right? What if he did have me move in with him? What if he never had to meet my dad? What if we really could leave my past behind?

"I-I'm sorry." I mutter out a broken whisper.

"I'm not the fucking one you need to be apologizing to."

"Can you take me back to the house please? I want to talk to Vic." Tears are now running down my face. When did I even start crying?

"I don't know if I should. If you left again it would kill him. And then I would have to kill you. Do you want me to kill you?" he's dead serious when he asks this.

"No, but you don't have to worry. I'm not leaving again unless Vic asks me to. Even though I wouldn't be far." I whisper back. I just want to be with Vic. Next to him, in his arms, kissing him…

"Fine. Get up. Just so you know I'm not going to like you for a while, so don't expect me to be nice."

We get up and walk in silence to the house. When we get inside there's a boy that I've never seen sitting on the couch. He looks rather pissed off as well... When he sees me he jumps off the couch and gets in my face.

"Are you the fucker that hurt Vic?" I simply nod my head and before I can even look up there's a fist colliding with my face.

"I don't care what the story is, the look in his eyes when he was crying was unbearable. You deserved that." _I know. _ I just nod and solemnly walk to Vic's room. I gently open the door and peek inside. Vic is asleep and I can hear his iPod playing from here. I pull one of the headphones out of his ears.

"Vic, baby, wake up" I whisper slightly nudging him. He lazily opens his eyes and I see just how red they are. He shoots straight up in the bed.

"K-Kellin?" he whispers, unsure.

"Yes?" when he realizes that I'm really here he starts crying again and this time I pull him into my arms.

"Shh it's okay, I'm here. I'm here Vic." I whisper, holding him a little tighter. He pushes me away and looks into my eyes.

"Why did you leave? Why did you tell me you didn't want me? Why are you even here?" Ouch. _Why are you even here?_

"I-I had to leave Vic. I swear I didn't want to. And I could never not want you, you're too _perfect_. I'm here for you. I'm here because I want my boyfriend back." He doesn't seem fazed by what I said.

"Why did you leave?" he says stronger than I would have thought.

"It doesn't now, I'm here. We can talk about it la-" he cuts me off.

"No! Fuck you Kellin! I want to know why you left me, _now._" He yells back. _You can't tell him. He'd never love you if he knew how dirty you were. Disgusting, old, torn, used…._

"I-I can't. Please can we-"

"You will tell me right now or get the hell out of my house" _Don't do it Kellin. You're gross. He couldn't love you. He'll hate you. You deserve to be hated. This is your entire fault. You hurt him, you caused this. _

"It's my dad. He-he, um, well when he gets mad, or drunk, or anytime really", _KELLIN SHUT UP. He will not want you after you tell him._ I can feel a tear slither down my face, "he rapes me."

**I hope this one is a little longer...**

**Goodnight! I am done writing this for today. I'll work on Vic's POV tomorrow.**

**Title Cred: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**

**Love you! 3**


	8. You Won't Be All Alone Tonight

Vic

"It's my dad. He-he, um, well when he gets mad, or drunk, or anytime really," he pauses and looks down, "he rapes me." I stand there in shock for about half a second before I pull him into my arms. I can feel his tears soaking through my shirt, burning a hole in my shoulder. I pull him over to the bed and we just hold each other for hours crying. I pulled back to look Kellin in the eye.

"Kellin you have to tell someone." I whisper. I know this will be hard for him, but he needs to help himself.

"No, no. I can't. He would kill me before anything serious happened to him. And I don't want to go back there. I can't go back. Vic please, _please_ don't make me go back." He looks so sad and vulnerable.

"I won't make you go back there Kellin. Mike and I will go to your house and get your stuff. Are you already enrolled in school? Because once summer is over I don't know how we're going to get you in unless your dad already took care of it. Here write down your address for Mike and me." I stop suddenly noticing something on Kellin's face. Near his jaw is a large purple blotch. What the hell? "Kellin what is on your face?" I ask as I lean over to touch the mark. When my fingers make contact with his face he cringes.

"It's nothing, really." He says, looking down.

"Kellin we're not keeping secrets anymore, right?" I whisper, nuzzling my nose into his neck. When he doesn't answer immediately I begin to nibble and kiss his neck. "Kellin, won't you _please_ tell me."

"Um it was-" breath "t-that guy" breath "out there, n-not Mike" I stop kissing his neck and pull back to look at him. I hear him slightly whimper.

"What? Tony punched you?" before he can answer me I grab his hand and storm out of the room. "TONY WHAT THE FUCK?" I yell at a wide eyed Tony, that is sitting rather close to Mike on the couch.

"I told you he was gonna be pissed…" Mike mutters under his breath.

"What?" Tony asks playing innocent.

"You know exactly what! You can't just go around punching people's boyfriends!" I yell. Mike raises his eyebrows and winks at me, but I am too mad right now to care.

"To be fair, at the time he wasn't your boyfriend. He had _dumped _you and then returned to the scene of the crime. No one is allowed to hurt my bestfriend like that Vic."Tony says looking me straight in the eye before turning to glare at Kellin.

Could I really be mad at Tony for trying to protect me like that? I just sigh.

I turn to Kellin and ask, "What movie do you want to watch Kellin?" he looks confused at first but then answers anyways.

"Well I really do love the Harry Potter series…" he says with a smile.

"YES! Tony you can suck it! I told you Harry Potter was better than Star Wars!" Mike yells practically dancing on the couch.

"I am going to call Jaime to come over, he'll stay with Tony and Kellin while we're gone." Everyone gives me strange looks. I can see it on Mike's face when he realizes that I didn't say his name, indicating that he was coming with me.

"Where exactly are _we_ going?" Mike cautiously asks.

"We're going to Kellin's house."

**Blehh. I know it's short, I'm sorry.**

**Title Cred: Stay by Mayday Parade**

**Love you guys!**


	9. You Will Only Get Lost

Kellin

"We're going to Kellin's house." Vic said confidently. _No, no, no, no, no…_

"What?! No Vic, you cannot go there. I won't let you." I said, grabbing on to his arm. He just looked down and smiled at me.

"Well Kellin, I'm sure as hell not letting you go back there and you need all of your stuff. We'll make sure your dad isn't inside when we go, trust me we'll be fine." He assured me. I didn't feel comforted in the least bit.

"But Vic, please, can't we just do this another day? Please?" I tried my hardest to persuade him.

"No Kellin, you'll feel better once we get it out of the way. We'll be back in an hour, tops." He sighed and kissed my forehead. "Come on Mike, let's go. I'll explain on the way." With that they were gone and I was left alone with a boy that hated me before he ever met me. I awkwardly sat down on the couch next to him. We sat there in silence for a good five minutes before Tony sighed and look at me.

"You know maybe if I understood the situation I would like you a little bit more. Sorry for punching you by the way." He said quietly. _You might as well tell him._

"I got it into my brain that if I left it would keep Vic safe" I whispered. He frowned at me, not understanding.

"Safe from what? You?" he asks, not sounding angry anymore.

"No, of course not me. My dad is extremely abusive and he's a homophobic asshole. He has no problems with hitting me, which wasn't the problem. But when my dad is in a rage, or drunk he doesn't care who he hurts. Sometimes he takes it too far, I didn't want to take the chance of him hurting Vic just because I was too selfish to leave him before things got too deep. What if he finds them while they are there? What if he hurts them? What if he.." I can feel myself beginning to hyperventilate and surprisingly Tony puts his arm around me.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, they are going to be fine" he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than me. "I know how you feel" Suddenly I remember the conversation Vic and Mike had before all of this happened. Something about Tony and Mike liking each other…

"I _know_ you know how I feel" I giggle. He freezes and his eyes go wide.

"W-what do you mean?" he whispers. I look at him and smile.

"You like Mike right? Like more than a friend?" he avoids my gaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Even though he's trying to hide it I can see the rosy blush creeping along his cheeks.

"It's okay, he likes you too." His head immediately shoots up.

"Really?" he looks really excited.

"Yeah, when I was with Vic, he said-" before I can finish the door burst open and I silently pray that it's Vic running back to me.

"Hey! So you must be Kellin. I am Jaime, by far the most interesting person in this group." A strange boy with very poofy hair tells me. He has a blonde streak in it, and even though on most people it would look really stupid, he manages to pull it off.

"Pff, more like spaztastic" Tony smirks.

Jaime sticks his tongue out and replies with, "Go complain to your boyfriend" Tony looks down, embarrassed. "So how is good old Mike? Where are the Fuentes bros by the way?"

"They're at my house" I frown. Jaime takes a second to process this, looking extremely confused.

"Why are they at your house if you're here?" but before I can answer Jaime starts talking again. "Oh my god, Tony did you punch Kellin? What the hell dude, we agreed you weren't going to do things like that anymore. Don't you remember the last time? I mean it's not like that Harry kid could have beaten you in a fight, but still. What if his group of friends had shown up? Could you have taken all five at-" Tony leans over to whisper in my ear while Jaime is rambling.

"You see what I mean about spaztastic? He went from talking about my relationship status, to the location if the Fuentes', to me punching you, to a fight that happened like two years ago. He can't stay on one topic to save his life."

"I can hear you douche face!" Jaime yells. "Don't believe Tony, Kellin. Hey you need to chill out a little bit, whatever it is it's going to be okay. You have been shaking your leg like a maniac this whole time I've been here." he tries to say in a calm voice.

"Now let's watch some Harry Potter!" Tony yells

"Not _again_. Don't we get enough of that when Mike is around?" Jaime complained for a good fifteen minutes about how Harry Potter was stupid, but we didn't care. Besides, _The Goblet of Fire_ is the best one and I was not going to change it for a whiny teenage boy. I started to relax with the boys that I'd just met, though my thoughts never really left Vic.

"After about an hour and fifteen minutes I was starting to get really worried.

"Guys, Vic said he'd be an hour tops, They are fifteen minutes late. FIFTEEN! Anything could happen in fifteen minutes!" I yelled, though the other two boys didn't seem worried at all.

"Kellin, calm down. They are fine. Just think of like a song or something that will calm you down." Tony said quietly. I listened to him and quietly sang to myself.

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream. Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken. Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry…**

Then the phone rang and I shot out of my seat to answer it.

"Hello!" I said a little too excitedly. All I heard was a mumbled out set of random words before my whole world came crashing down.

"Kellin…Please…Help…Your Dad…911…Love"

**So i hope this one was a little bit longer... **

**Title Cred: Don't Go by Bring Me The Horizon and the song Kellin was singing is Hello by Evanescence **

**Love you guys!**


	10. Make Me Better Off

VIC

"We're going to Kellin's house" I say, trying to sound as confident as possible. Really I was scared out of my wits, if this guys was really as bad as Kellin had said then I don't want to be anywhere near him. But I will for Kellin.

"What?! No Vic, you cannot go there. I won't let you." Kellin says as he grabs my arm. I look down and smile.

"Well Kellin, I'm sure as hell not letting you go back there and you need all your stuff. We'll make sure your dad isn't inside when we go, trust me we'll be fine" I assure him.

"But Vic, please, can't we just do this another day? Please?" He asks me, and though I want to I know this needs to get done.

"No Kellin, you'll feel better once we get it out of the way. We'll be back in an hour, tops." I sigh and kiss his forehead. "Come on Mike, let's go. I'll explain on the way." With that we left. Mike and I walked in silence to the car.

"So what exactly is going on?" Mike asks once he is buckled into the passenger seat of my car.

"We have to get Kellin's stuff from his house." I reply. He just looks at me like _duh_.

"Yeah I got that. Why can't Kellin stay at his house? And why couldn't he come with you to get his stuff?" Mike asks while playing with the radio.

"Kellin's dad…isn't exactly father of the year. It's not safe for him to come here." I whisper, I don t want to freak my brother out though.

"So…is it safe for us to go in there?" Mike asks, trying to sound casual. I can tell he is beginning to get nervous though.

"Well um…maybe. As long as we make sure he doesn't catch us there we won't have to worry at all." I sighed and look at the piece of paper with Kellin's address on it. Realizing we were there I parked the car and timidly got out. Mike followed suit and we walked around to the side of the house. There was a window so I looked inside. Judging by all the band posters it was Kellin's room. Mike, being the excellent juvenile delinquent that he is, got the window open without having to break it. We both hopped inside and listened for anyone that might be in the house. It was dead quiet so we started to quickly and quietly gather all of the things that looked important and stuff them in bags. Mike looked at me and was about to say something when we heard someone scream.

"KELLIN, YOU LITTLE FUCKER, IS THAT YOU? YOU KNOW WITH THE WAY YOU LEFT I SHOULDN'T EVEN LET YOUR FAGGOT ASS BACK INTO _MY_ HOUSE!" I looked at Mike with wide eyes.

"Mike, hide, _now._" I ordered. He looked like he was about to protest so I told him again. "Mike, get in the closet now. This is mine and Kellin's fight and I will not let my baby brother get hurt over it." He looked at me again before sighing and getting in the closet. With Mike in there, there was no where left for me to hide so I tried to stay quiet, hoping that man wouldn't come in here. Sadly I am not so fortunate. About a second later a large man came stumbling in.

"Kell- Who the fuck are you?" he looked extremely pissed. _Oh God, why didn't I just listen to Kellin? We could have just bought him new stuff._

"I am Kellin's boyfriend and I'm getting his shit so he never has to come here again." I say. What the hell Vic? Do you want to get murdered?

"HAHA, your dating my Kelly? You really couldn't do any better than that?" his words infuriated me, but I tried to stay calm. When he realized I wasn't going to reply he started talking again. "Maybe if I can't beat the disgusting homosexuality out of Kellin, I can beat it out of you." With that he lunged at me. But he was fumbling and drunk, so stealth wasn't exactly his strong point. I slipped past him and ran out of the room. I was trying to get him as far away as possible from the room so that Mike would have time to get Kellin's stuff and go.

"Come back here, faggot!" he yelled chasing after me. I saw a nearby phone and grabbed it, dialing my home phone number. I was still running, to nowhere in particular. On the first ring someone answered.

"Hello!" _Oh thank God it's Kellin._

Before I could say anything I felt a swift kick to my back, making me fall.

"Kellin…Please…Help…Your Dad…911…Love" as much as I tried to form sentences, I only got out a few basic words. Kellin's dad picked up the phone and threw it against the wall, breaking it.

"What? You thought you could call the coward of a boy and he'd come running to save you? He probably won't even come for you. He's much too worried about himself." He sneered at me.

"You're wrong! He's not a coward, you are!" I yelled. He was going to beat the shit out of me anyways right? I might as well make it worth it.

"So has Kellin told you about me? About the games we just love to play with each other? Do you want to play a game too? I'm pretty sure your gay ass would like it." He whispered near my ear. My eyes widened when I felt him grab onto my pants. I tried to fight him off, but his grip was too tight. He ripped my shirt off and pushed me onto my back.

"Hey pervert! Get off my brother!" Mike yelled from across the room. Damn it Mike! Are you crazy?

"Well who is this? Another boy to play games with? Wow what did Kelly have to do to convince you _both_ to come here? That nasty little boy will do _anything_ to get what he wants, won't he?" he yelled.

"Forcing someone is not the same as them just trying to 'get what they want' you pedophilic freak!" I yelled. Mike looked somber, like now he was finally realizing what Kellin had to go through all the time.

"Is that what he said? That I _forced_ him? How can I force someone that is just so _willing_?" he laughed. This seemed to piss Mike off as he came running and knocked Kellin's father over.

"You little shit get off of me! Or do you want to play a game too?" he said, squinting his eyes at Mike. Mike spit in his face.

"Guess not." With that he punched Mike with one swift, hard punch, knocking him out.

"Now that you've got no one left to save you, I think you and I should have a little one on one session" he said, looking over at me again. I wanted to get up and run away, but I couldn't leave Mike there. He came over and got on top of me. Forcing all of his weight on me. he crashed his lips on mine hard, hurting me. I screamed when he finally let go. _Oh my god. This is not happening. This cannot be happening. Please just kill me. Oh god kill me now, please._ I could feel hot tears streaming down my face.

He started to mess with the button on my jeans when I heard a scream. I looked up to see Kellin, Tony and Jaime all staring wide eyed at the horror in front of them. Kellin came running at us, knocking his father off me and Tony and Jaime followed suit. I ran over to Mike to see if he was okay. He was starting to wake up, and he looked more pissed off than ever.

"Ahh Kelly how many new friends have you made? Did you bring them over for a playdate?" Kellin just got up and walked over to me. Mike to his spot beside Tony, and the three of them successfully knocked out Kellin's father.

"Come on, Kellin, we have to hurry if we want to get your stuff." I said. We ran to his room and grabbed the bags. He picked up a few extra things before looking at me.

"Let's get out of here, _now_" he commanded and I couldn't think of anything else I'd rather do. All five of us ran outside to the cars. Mike and Tony took my car and me, Kellin and Jaime took the other. Kellin and I were in the backseat just holding each other as we cried. I cried, now knowing just how horrible things were for Kellin for who knows how many years, and he cried for what almost happened.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Vic. We're okay. You're okay." He whispered to me.

"Kellin, I-I love you" I whispered to him, looking him in the eye.

"I love you too" he whispered. He started singing quietly and I didn't know who he was trying to comfort more; me or himself.

**I can save you. If you ask me, just ask me to. I can save your life.**

**I didn't think I should leave you on a cliffhanger for long! I hope you like it. **

**Title Cred: Captain Tyin' Knots vs Mr. Walkaway (No Way) by Sleeping With Sirens and the song Kellin is singing is In Case Of Emergency Dial 411 by Sleeping With Sirens**

**Love you! 3**


	11. I'm Living My Dreams

Kellin

The next morning I woke up with Vic in my arms and smiled. I saw all the cuts and bruises on him and frowned. I started kissing every one of the injuries. _I told you he would get hurt._

"I'm so sorry Vic" I whispered. I could feel the tears sting my eyes. I continued to kiss him.

"Don't be" he whispered. I looked up to see his sad eyes. He pulled my face up to meet him

"How can I not, Vic? If we hadn't of gotten there when we did do you know what would have happened to you?" I whispered, shuddering at the thought. I would never let him experience something like that again. _Ever_.

"Do you know what would have happened to you if we hadn't of found you when we did?" he whispered to me in a somber tone. I shuddered involuntarily. I lean up to kiss him softly.

"Vic?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" I whispered, as if he didn't already know.

"I love you too Kells, more than you will ever know" he whispered back before standing up. I walked behind Vic towards the family room but before I could see what was going on he stopped.

"If you are going to make out with one of my best friends at least have the courtesy to do it in the privacy of your own room." Vic said loudly, startling me and whoever was in the room. Vic finally moved forward so that I could see what was going on. Tony was sitting on Mike's lap hiding his face on Mike's shoulder, while Mike sat there beat red with wide eyes. Neither of them looked like they knew how to respond.

"Uhm, Vic, we were just..well..we were…umm…" Mike spluttered out, getting more embarrassed. All of the sudden an evil grin creeps up on Vic's face and he laughs.

"OH MY GOD. Are you two dating now? Please say you're not doing that bullshit where you love each other and act like a couple but don't have the label that you're dating. I HATE it when people do that! " he yells. I burst out laughing, remembering the night we told him we were dating. Vic grabs my hand and laughs with me, Tony gives us a questioning look and Mike's face gets even redder.

"You are not funny Victor Fuentes." Mike states.

"So are you?" I ask, finally quieting my laughter. They look at each other and I see Tony slightly nod.

"Yes we are" Mike says, grinning.

"You finally grew a pair!" Vic yells and I can't help but laugh again.

"You are still not funny Victor Fuentes." Mike says. Vic pulls me to the couch, we're both still laughing hysterically.

"You I don't practically like either of you right now." Mike laughs.

"Miiiike, what are they talking about?" Tony whines.

"Nothing…" Mike tries to mumble, but Vic talks over him.

"Those are the exact things he said to me when he found out Kellin and I were dating." Tony starts laughing too.

"Don't laugh at me." Mike says trying to sound serious but the smile on his face says otherwise.

"Hey! You started it Mikey." Tony says while nuzzling Mike's neck. I turn to look at Vic and his smile is just so beautiful I can't help myself. I lean in and peck his neck. I continue and he starts to squirm beneath me.

"Come on Kellin." Vic gets up and grabs my hand, not bothering to make an excuse of why we're leaving. He pulls me into his room and kisses my neck.

"Go lay down" I demand. He complies and I walk over to him. "I love you" I whisper as I lay down with him. I kiss down his neck, sucking and biting certain spots. He moans and writhes beneath me.

"Kellin."

"Mmm?"

"I love you so much" I smile as I continue to kiss him, traveling lower and lower. "And that's why I want to wait" he whispers.

"What?" I ask as I look up at him.

"Kellin, you've been through so much, and it's only just ended. I want to wait until you are absolutely ready. As much as I want to be with you right now; I know there is no way you're ready. So we'll wait." He looks at me and smiles. I kiss his lips and smile.

"You're perfect, you know that?" I ask him.

"I think that's you." He said back. I laid down and for a while we just lay in silence. Vic began singing one of my favorite songs, his voice made it so much better though.

_You know I'm never gonna let you go. Gonna lose it, let's defuse it. Baby, we're like a time bomb. But I need it, wouldn't have it any other way._

Then something I'd been wondering for a while popped into my head.

"Hey Vic?"

"Yeah?" he asked, stopping the beautiful singing.

"Where are your parents?"

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in FOREVER!** **I had serious writers block.**

**Title Cred: Miles Away by Memphis May Fire featuring Kellin Quinn and the song Vic is singing is Time Bomb by All Time Low.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	12. It's Okay That I Feel This Way

Vic

"Where are your parents?" he asked me. _Where are your parents, Vic? Why did they leave you? _

"Well, they…uh…they. I have to go to the bathroom." _Smooth, Vic, real smooth. _I got up and ran to the bathroom, locking it before Kellin could get anywhere near. I looked in the mirror. I wanted to see someone beautiful; I wanted to see someone like Kellin. But how can I be beautiful. _Your own parents left you. You're the reason they left. It's your fault they left poor Mikey. _"I'm sorry" I whisper to no one in particular. I lay down on the floor, not wanting to think. Maybe if I stay in here long enough by the time I get out my parents will be back. It's my fault they left; it's my fault they hurt Mikey. Why am I such a fuck up? Why did I have to ruin this family?

*Flashback*

_"Vic, are you okay?" my mom knocks on my door. I don't want to answer. They're the ones I don't want to talk to; my parents. I hate lying to them. But telling them the truth would only hurt them more wouldn't it? Mike didn't seem to care, but my parents were different. They were the kind of person that wants their family image to be "perfect". Anything that conflicted with that image was immediately gotten rid of. Would they just get rid of me? They can't do that right? _

_"I'm, I'm fine mom", I say quietly. But I know she heard me stutter, something I only do when I'm upset. I hear the door knob turn. _

_"Honey, you know you can tell me what's wrong." She says, and to any other child it might be comforting. But I know my mother, and I'm very aware of the insincere note in her voice. I just look at her; I can feel the pain that's written on my face. _

_"No I can't" I whisper to her, half hoping she didn't hear. She frowns and looks me in the eye._

_"What? Vic, you can tell me anything", she says. _

_"No I can't mother. You know I can't. I'm not perfect, what I'm feeling is not perfect. it would ruin your picture perfect family and we all know that's would just be a tragedy." I yell, starting to get a little upset. I could tell she was staring to get annoyed by the way she was gritting her teeth._

_"That's not true Vic. You can tell me anything. That's what mothers and sons do." She said through her teeth. The plastered fake smile on her face was calling me, daring me to remove it._

_"Really mom? So you can honestly tell me that no matter what I tell you, you will be happy with it? Or even okay with it at the least?" I ask, looking her straight in the eye._

_"Yes dear" she said, staring right back._

_"I don't believe you for a second" I scoffed. I closed my eyes and turned my head. I can't even look at her anymore. All of the sudden I felt a fist collide with my face and I fell to the floor. What the hell? Did my own mother just punch me? _

_"You will tell me what is wrong this instant, Victor." She said rather harshly._

_"Fine. You really want to know? I'm gay." I whisper. I swear I could almost feel the anger radiating off of her. _

_"What? No. No son of mine is going to be a disgusting little faggot." She said._

_"Well guess what? Your eldest one is." I said back, trying to piss her off now. _

_"Then you're no son of mine." She said back. She then kicked me in the stomach as hard as she could possibly manage. Before I could get up to defend myself she had called my father in. _

_"Do you know what it just told me?" my mother asks. Apparently me being gay takes away my entire gender in her eyes._

_"What did he say honey" my dad says in a sickly sweet voice._

_"He's a queer."_

_"What? There is no way my son is gay. He can't be." My dad replied._

_"Just ask him for yourself then." My mom said, still super pissed off._

_"Victor Vincent Fuentes, is what your mother saying true?" he asked._

_"Y-yes" I croaked out. Another kick. Except this time it was much stronger and hurt a lot more. It must have been my father. They both began to kick and hit me in every possible place, as if they could beat the gay out of me. They were screaming and yelling at me; every terrible name you could think of. I was merely crying out in pain. What could I do? I can't fight both of them off when I'm already hurt. Part of me wants Mike to come in, but another part is scared. What if he just joins in on the Vic-hating-fun? _

_"What the hell is going on?" I can hear Mike yell, though I'm starting to fade in and out of consciousness._

_"Oh good Mikey, you're here. We need your help; Vic needs your help. We have to help him Mike. He's wrong and he is tearing this family apart. We need to set him straight. We need to make him straight." She says, as if she truly thinks she's helping me. _Please help me Mike. Please, oh God Mike, make them stop.

_"Are you fucking kidding me? First you're beating my older brother because he's gay. WHO THE FUCK EVEN CARES IF HE'S GAY? It doesn't change who he is! He's still the same old Vic! And you want me to help you hurt him. That's sick. You're a sick, homophobic bitch." He yelled, walking towards me._

_"Don't talk to your mother that way, you little shit." My dad yells at Mike. _Please don't hurt Mike.

_"I'll talk to her however I want to talk to her" Mike snaps. He's never had a problem with standing up to my parents. He walks over to me and helps me stand. _

_"Come on Vic, we're leaving." We start walking away and I instantly feel bad. Mike didn't need to get in trouble over this. It was my fault. _

_"Mike if you walk out that door with that disgusting homo then you are no longer my son!" my mother yells at him. Jeez, does she not realize that that move doesn't work with us. _

_"You stopped being my mother long ago, whore!" Mike yells, not even bothering to turn around. I don't really pay attention to where we are going; just trusting that Mike will keep me safe. We soon get to Jaime's house. Jaime's known about our parents for a while, so when he opens the door to see me and Mike stumbling and bloody, he doesn't question it. _

*End of Flashback*

"Vic?! Vic! Please come out! Look, I'm sorry I even asked. You don't have to tell me now, just please come out!" Kellin yells through the door. He sounds so worried, now I feel bad for leaving him out there. How long was I in here? I don't even know. I unlock the door and walk out. Kellin looks like he's nearly in tears.

"Vic! I'm soso sorry! Please!" I just hug him and look at him.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry" I say. He just frowns, not understanding. "Come on; let me tell you what happened. We sit down and I tell him the story. By the end he looks like he wants to cry.

"Oh Vic, I'm so sorry." He leans over and kisses me. We kiss for a little while longer before deciding to watch a movie. We walk past Mike's room and I yelled through the door.

"Harry Potter marathon in five, hurry up if you want to join!" I grab Kellin's hand and drag him away, only faintly hearing the "No! Star wars!" coming from Tony.

We get to The Goblet of Fire before we all fall asleep, Kellin in my lap and Tony in Mike's. The perfect way to end a day.

**Title Cred: Low by Sleeping with Sirens**

**HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD THAT SONG?! OH MY GOD I LOVE IT, I ALMOST DIED FROM HAPPINESS! ITS GREAT, I COULD LISTEN TO IT ALL DAY LONG. IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD GO LISTEN TO IT RIGHT NOW. OKAY? LIKE RIGHT NOW.**


	13. No One Should Have To Be Alone

Kellin

I couldn't stop thinking about what Vic had told me. I still don't understand exactly everything. So he and Mike left their parents, but how do they support themselves? I've been with them for a while now and I've never seen either of them work. And where exactly did their parents go? Don't they have any other family?

But I didn't want to think about the technicalities of their life right now. From the look on Vic's face when he told me the story, I could tell that he slightly believed all of the terrible things his parents had said. I just can't believe how they could say that, or how he could believe them. He was so perfect; he was beautiful, kind, the best older brother, and his voice was amazing. I needed to make sure he knew that I thought all of those things; but most of all I needed him to feel like all of those things were true.

So while watching the movie I noticed that Mike and Tony were starting to look tired, but neither wanted to crack and fall asleep first. So I decided to pretend like I was asleep, and about five minutes after I did both Tony and Mike were knocked out. I opened my eyes to look at Vic and noticed that he was also asleep.

"Vic?" I whispered. When he didn't stir I started to plant light kisses all over his face. I felt him smile, so I stopped and looked at him.

"Kellin, what are you doing? I thought you were asleep." He looks at me, and I momentarily get lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

"You know I love you, right?" I whisper, ignoring his question.

"I love you too." He whispers.

"Come on." I say, pulling him up with me and leading him to his room.

Once we are in his room I pulled him to his bed. Laying down, I pulled him with me, planting kisses on every inch of his skin available.

"You're perfect. In every way." He just looked at me and shook his head. "No, I'm serious. Everything about you amazes me." he blushed and looked down.

"That's impossible; I'm nothing special." He said and I silently cursed his parents for making him feel like that. I hated how hollow his voice sounded when he said this. I hated that he wouldn't look me in the eye. So, I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me.

"Shall I list all of the reasons I love you?" I asked, and upon receiving no response I continued. "I love your hair; the way it looks beyond compare no matter what. Whether it's right after you've straightened it and it hangs dead straight from your head, or on the days you leave it natural and the curls seem to be the best size. Even in the morning, when I can still see the sleep in your eyes, and your hair is absolutely everywhere it's still perfect. Your nose, with the cute little ring that seems to express you in the best way. Then onto your eyes. So chocolaty brown and sweet. They reveal your every emotion, which is good because they let me know exactly when I need to tell you how wonderful you are. But that's only when I _need_ to, just know though that you're going to hear these things a lot more often than that because I _want_ to. I love the way you get shy when I say these things. I love that you put everyone you love before you, especially your brother. I love that when you love, you do it with everything you have, forgetting your fears. I love you."I stare at him for a second before he leans up and kisses me.

Our kisses grew more heated and Vic moved to where he was straddling me on the bed. I gripped his hips and he moved his body against mine.

"Kellin I want to show you exactly how much I love you. I want you." He whispered in my ear, before kissing my neck.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive." And with that we continued kissing; only breaking long enough to take our shirts off. I grinded my hips up against his and he moaned. I felt his hands lower down until they were at my zipper, playing with it, asking for permission. Instead of saying anything I just jutted my hips up against his hand. He chuckled and pulled it down. Soon both of us were naked and Vic was on top of me, attacking my neck with kisses. I grabbed his member and slowly started stroking. I heard him gasp at the contact.

"Oh G-God Kellin. I need you. Now." With that he practically threw the bottle of lube at me. I squirted some onto my hands and looked at him. He was biting his lip and staring at me. I didn't know if he'd ever done this before, so I didn't know if I needed to warn him about anything. He looked really nervous; I wonder what he's thinking. Although the longer we just stared at each other, the more frightened he looked. I leaned over and gave him a reassuring kiss.

"This is going to hurt a little, okay? But I promise it will get better." I looked at him before sticking one finger in, beginning to stretch him. I kissed his neck to distract him from what I was doing. I added a second about a minute later and then a third after that.

"God! Kellin right there!" he yelled as I hit a small bundle of nerves. Obliging to his request, I pushed against the bundle several times until his was a moaning mess under me.

"K-Kellin, stop with the prepping. Get inside me. Now." God, I love it when Vic gets all bossy. But of course I obliged. After coating myself I slowly pushed into him, letting out a low groan in the process.

He bit his lip and I could see the unshed tears forming in his eyes. I leaned up and kissed them away.

"I love you Vic, so, so much." I whispered and then waited for the okay to move. Finally he nodded at me and I slowly began to push in and out of him. I started to move a little quicker once I hit his prostate again.

"Kellin! G-God. Ohhhh." He moaned out my name, which only turned me on more. I leaned over and started to kiss his neck, leaving small love bites in my wake. I thrust into him as deep as I could, hitting his prostate, and relishing in the sound of him screaming my name.

"KELLIN! I love you, I love you. Oh god, I love you so much. Right there! K-kellin, t-tou- oh!- ch me!" he yelled. I grabbed his member and began to pump it in tie with my movements. Soon we were both on the verge of falling off.

"I-I'm gonna-"

Instead of screaming, which I would have loved, he bit into my shoulder, in an attempt to quiet a little. The tightening of his walls was too much for me to handle, causing me to cum almost instantly after he did.

After we'd cleaned up and clothed ourselves again, we lay down in Vic's bed. I held him as close to me as I could get and rested my forehead against his.

"Hey, Vic?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that."

"Well I hope not." He just laughed, as if the thought were completely ridiculous to him, which made me smile.

"I love you too." Then he lifted his head and looked me in the eyes, a devilish smile on his lips. "And by the way, you better get ready because for the next few days that's basically all you're going to be allowed to do."

I could feel the cheesy grin form on my face and kissed him hard on the lips. And this time instead I sung to him, it just felt right with me holding him and all.

_Looking for any kind of reason to escape all the mess that we thought was what made us. Ain't it funny now? We can see, we're who we're meant to be. You still have all of my heart..._

**I FEEL LIKE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I AM SO SORRY! So my mother decided we should get a higher speed internet and then after she'd already bought that one and they'd canceled our old internet she decided it was too expensive. So she canceled the new internet too and then once she realized she couldn't get on the internet at all she had to call them and order THE SAME FREAKIN HIGHER SPEED INTERNET FROM BEFORE! Ugh. So basically i've spent like the last month without internet. AND THERE IS NOTHING GOOD ON TV! I have literally just been going to my room, laying in bed, and listening to music while staring at the ceiling. It felt like my brain was melting. SOOOO SORRY! I'll probably update again tonight though. And since I haven't updated in so long I brought you the gift of smut. **

**Guys, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be the 40 Year Old Virgin so don't hate on my shitty smut. THANKS BABES!**

**Title Cred: Alone by Sleeping With Sirens ft. MGK**

**Song Kellin was singing: All My Heart by Sleeping With Sirens**


	14. I Need Your Love

Vic

When I fell asleep that night I imagined myself waking up to a peaceful morning in Kellin's arms. It should have been perfect.

Instead I was awoken by a bucket of ice cold water being thrown in my face. Both Kellin and I sat straight up and gasped.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck." Was all Kellin said, looking incredibly pissed off.

"Hey, I am just trying to help you. Plus this was kind of pay back for last night; you're not the quietest people out there." I could see the blush creeping up on Kellin's face from the corner of my eye. "You better get up because Aunt Dria's gonna be here in an hour."

"What?!" I yelled, jumping from the bed immediately. Kellin just gave me a strange look.

"Who is 'Aunt Dria'?" asked Kellin. I looked at him, seeing the confusion written all over his face, and sighed.

"Well when our parents ditched us she became our legal guardian. She hates us just about as much as our parents did, but she's really rich. So she pays for us to live here and do whatever we want as long as we don't bother her. She still comes to check up on us every once in a while." I said, explaining more of the craziness that is my family.

"Well…she must care about you a little bit if she's at least coming to check on you." Kellin said, trying to see the brighter side of the situation.

"Haha no. She only comes over when someone pisses her off and then she basically spends the next two days yelling at us. Which, if you're like Vic, you get your panties in a wad, but if you're like me it's great fun." Mike laughed and smirked at me while I just threw him a glare.

"We need to clean the house, and take showers, and wear presentable clothes, and OH MY GOD WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH KELLIN?!" I shouted at Mike, speaking quickly, not really thinking about what was coming out of my mouth. But I realized what I said could have been offensive when I saw the hurt look on Kellin's face. "Not like that babe!" I yelled leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Like what then?" he asked, still sounding more hurt than angry. Mike just stood in the doorway, not knowing whether to walk away or not.

"I mean that my Aunt Dria is a bitch and she will be rude to you and try to tear down your confidence regardless of who you are. Also, she doesn't know that Mike and I are gay. My parents didn't tell her that, because they were ashamed, they just said they couldn't take care of us anymore. She would probably react the same way our parents did if she found out. She might think it's a little strange if one of my 'friends' decided to live with us and just happened to sleep in my bed, with me, instead of just taking the guest room." I explained. Once that was out Kellin looked fine. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, trying to reassure him that these were the only reasons I said that. I could never be ashamed of him.

"You know, I could…I could just go back to my house." Kellin said weakly. And although I'm sure he would have gone back had we asked him too, I could see the fear behind the promise. I would never make him go back there. Heck, I would never _let_ him go back there.

"NO!" Mike and I yelled at the same time. I held his hand slightly tighter.

"You are _not_ going back there Kellin. My Aunt Dria is definitely not worth that." I said, looking him in the eye.

"Okay…so what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well first we're going to clean the house and then we'll take showers and you get to meet Aunt Dria!" Mike chirped before skipping out of the room.

Once we were done with the house we walked back to the room and Kellin collapsed on my bed.

"Kellin we don't have time for you to nap, come on!" I said, pulling his hand.

"Ugh, I'll take a nap while you shower!" he yelled back, pulling away from me.

"No! Come on, we don't have time. Just take a shower with me!" I yelled. He sat straight up and looked at me, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Only on one condition…." He winked at me to emphasis his point.

"Of course." I said while pulling him to the shower. We undressed quickly and jumped into the warm water. Kellin tried to kiss me as soon as we got in, but I pushed him back. "Nah-uh. Clean first then fun."

"Fine, hurry up!" he sighed. We quickly washed our bodies and hair, both of us just wanting to get that part over with. When we were finally done I practically jumped on Kellin.

"We have to make this quick." I whispered, grinding myself against his already hard dick. He moaned into my mouth.

I kissed his neck before lowering down. I licked his length, smiling when I heard him gasp for air. I then wasted no time, taking all of him at once and bobbing my head up and down. I swirled my tongue around the tip.

"G-god Vic." I started to go faster, I could feel his hand in my hair gripping. After a few more minutes of this he came, pulling me back up so he could look at me. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too" I said with a smile. We got out of the shower then and got dressed in the best semi casual clothes we had. As soon as I was done straightening my hair, we heard a knock at the door. Kellin and I met Mike at the door and mentally braced ourselves before answering it. Opening the door a small, slightly plump woman came into view, wearing an all neon pink jumpsuit. Her hair was wrapped in a tight bun and she had on way too much make up. She pushed her way inside before even saying anything. She looked me and Mike over, giving us a slightly disgusted look.

"Hello Michael, hello Victor. And who is _this_?"

**I told you I would update again, didn't I? This still kind of took a long time, so sorry...**

**Anyway hope you like it!**

**Title Cred: Second and Sebring by Of Mice And Men**


	15. Kill Me With Words

"Hello Michael, hello Victor. And who is this?"

I looked at Vic, who's eyes just widened as he looked down. Mike coughed and avoided both mine and Aunt Dria's gaze. I guess I was on my own then.

"I'm Kellin. Umm... a friend of Vic's and Mike's." I looked at her shyly. With the look she was giving me it felt as if she already didn't like me.

"Oh? They have friends? Even Vic?" I hated the way she said that, as if it were so unlikely that Vic would have friends. Vic looked down, hurt by what she said. Ugh, I just wanted to hug him and kiss him to make him feel better. But I knew I couldn't do that when the bitch was here.

"Especially Vic." I said, looking her straight in the eyes. Vic looked up at me and smiled, but I could see a slight pain in his eyes.. Mike smiled at me too, I knew that he would've wanted to say something like that to stand up for Vic but I think he was scared of her as well. Why didn't they stand up to her?

"Hmm, I guess they can hang out with you. Maybe you'll be a good influence." she said with a smirk. What? I figured she would have hated me. Mike smiled at me and Vic just looked triumphant.

"Boys, I am starving. Can you make me some food?" Aunt Dria asked. Sheesh, you're an adult. Can't you make your own food? Then she looked us over again before saying, "Actually, Mike can you make the food? I would like to speak with your brother and Kellin." Mike gave us a good luck face before leaving.

"Now, why exactly are you here Kellin?" isn't that kind of obvious?

"Because I'm friends with Vic and Mike." I stated again.

"Yes, I've gathered that. But why? Why would you want to hang out with these disgraces of children? Don't you know that even their own parents didn't want them? Why would you?" she asked, looking harshly at Vic. I hated her. I hated her so much. No one was allowed to make Vic feel like that. Ever.

"Why wouldn't you?" I retorted. "They're smart, talented musicians and all around good people. When you're in trouble and you just need someone to talk to they're always the people you know you can come to. Thet will keep your secrets, so you never have to be afraid of what you tell them. And Vic. Vic is the most understanding, caring, loyal person you will ever meet. No matter what I'll always know that Vic will be there for me. He's a great person to be around. So why wouldn't I want to be friends with them?"

"Don't you see the way they dress, though? They look like freaks. And that music they listen to. That horrible, angry music! How can you even stand it?"

"Umm, I don't know if you noticed this but I dress the same way as them and like all the same music." I said calmly, trying my hardest not to yell at her. She looks at me and then just sighs.

"Kellin, I didn't want to tell you this in front of...that but I think that he might be a homosexual. I think that was the final straw for his parents; it's why they left him and Michael." I just stare at her in disbelief. I think she thought I was agreeing with her because she smiled, Vic just looked like he was about to cry. "I know it's terrible. The worst sin!" I narrow my eyes at her. Be polite Kellin. She can kick you out and never allow you to see Vic again. Be calm.

"Excuse me? Did you really just say that being gay is the 'worst sin'? Do you not realize how ridiculous that sounds?" she eyed me questioningly.

"How is that ridiculous? Being a homosexual is no joke, Kellin."

"I know that. But there are so many worse things out there, like being a murderer or a child molesterer! How does being gay even compare?" I said, while Vic began to slowly inch closer to me.

Before she could reply, probably to yell at me, Mike came in.

"Guys, dinners ready!" Vic looked so great full.

"Alright well, we'll be eating dinner. Maybe we'll see you tomorrow Kellin" she said to me, which caught me off guard. I thought that we were going to tell her that I lived her, but with the way I was just talking to her I was starting to think that wasn't such a good idea. I guess we were all quiet, unmoving for too long because she went to speak again. "Well, aren't you going to leave? Don't you have a home?" she said to me, cruelly. And I thought about it. Do I have a home? Well, I guess I can't live with Vic while she's here and I will not go back to my fathers house. I sighed, guess I'm sleeping at the park tonight! I turned around and began to walk away, muttering a quiet 'yeah'. I wasn't expecting anyone to call after me, so when I heard Vic's voice I was thoroughly shocked.

"Wait Kellin! Where are you going? This is your home!" Vic yelled while walking over to stand next to me. I couldn't contain the smile on my face.

"Excuse me? That boy does not live here!" Aunt Dria yelled.

"Yes, he does. He won't bother you while you're here, Aunt Dria. He can even sleep in my room, so you can still have the guest room." Vic said, trying to convince her to let me stay.

"Oh so that's why you want him to stay! It's one thing for you to defy God, Vic, but to try to seduce your male friends whole your baby brother is in the other room? What is wrong with you?" she yelled though narrowed eyes and gritted teeth. She walked over to us and before we could do anything, she raised her hand and slapped Vic hard in the face.

"What the fuck?" I yelled as she rose her hand again, ready to slap. Only this time I grab her wrist, preventing her from hurting my Vic.

"Why are you stopping me? This boy needs to be thought a lesson!" she yelled.

"No he doesn't, there is nothing wrong with him!" I yelled back, turning around to see of he was okay. But he was gone and I heard a door slam. Mike came in then.

"Guys, is everything okay? Where's Vic?" I ignored him and turned back to the fat woman I'd very quickly grown to hate.

"Dammit! Do you see what you did?" I yelled before running down the hallway.

"Vic! Vic, come on, let me in!" I said while knocking on the bathroom door.

"No!" he yelled.

"Why Vic? Please open the door." I said, trying my hardest to stay calm.

"I don't want you to see me like this." he whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"Like what?" I whispered back, horribly afraid of what he was going to say.

"Bloody."

With that I began to knock even harder at the door, begging him to let me in. Finally the door opened and there he sat, on the floor in a bloody crying mess.

"Oh baby." I whispered, falling to the floor next to him. I grabbed a towel and cleaned him up. He was still crying, and all I could do was whisper to him that I loved him, over and over again. When we were done I picked him up and sat him down on his bed. Then I got up and locked his door.

"You know I love you right?" I looked him in the eyes, and I got him to smile.

"You've only told me a million times." I put my hand over my heart, pretending to be hurt. "But I never get tired of hearing it."

"Well then, I love you."

"I love you too." he whispered. I sat behind him on the bed and just held him. Then, knowing how he always helped me, I began to sing to him until he fell asleep, choosing a song that I hoped would be comforting.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. Sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight._

**So guys I have to admit something to you. I am the biggest procrastinator ever. I had this chapter written and ready to go the day after i last updated and i'm just now posting it. I suck. And I'm not even busy! Ugh, if there were an award for procrastination i would win. Anywayyys I want to thank:**

**100SleeplessKellics**

**Rock Chic Loves The Fic**

**PTVandSWSlove**

**cuntlin**

**kellic-feelz**

**and all the anonymous users because your comments make me smile like a fool and then i'm in a good mood for the rest of the day. so THANKS **

**Title Cred: Jasey Rae by All Time Low, and the song is Iris by the GooGoo Dolls(But i Prefer the Sleeping With Sirens Cover) **


	16. Kill The Party With Me

Vic

Kellin and I woke up in the middle of the night when Tony and Mike quietly crept into my room. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to rub the tiredness out. I looked at Kellin, who was still asleep, and gently shook him. He just moaned and tried to turn, going back to sleep. I got an idea, and hey it was worth a shot.

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. When he started to respond, I licked his bottom lip. Once I felt he was awake enough I pulled away, and he looked slightly disgruntled.

"Viiiiic", he whined, frowning at me. He didn't notice that Mike and Tony were there, until Mike chuckled at him.

"Hey, you wouldn't get up and I had to wake you up somehow." I said, silently laughing at him. He leaned into my shoulder and smiled.

"Well, I hope you know now you've set the standard. So any time you wake me up and it's not like that I'm going to be upset."

"Well, trust me, I don't mind waking you up like that" I said, and we both laughed.

"Ookay love birds, let's go", Tony whispered. I just glanced at Kellin, who gave me a slightly confused look, and shrugged. Might as well go with them. What bad could happen?

"Uggh where are we going at 3 o'clock in the morning?" Kellin groaned. I smiled at him and pulled him out of the bed.

"Well, Tony and I wanted to have a group hang out and I thought, since Aunt Dria's here, the only way we were going to is if we go in the middle of the night. Now c'mon, Jaime's waiting for us." Mike shrugged, as if it were obvious. So, Kellin and I quickly got ready and followed the two of them out of the house.

Okay, I'm not exactly what someone would call lazy but, when your brother wakes you up in the middle of the night and forces you to walk somewhere, without telling you where you're going, wouldn't you complain?

"Guuuuuuuyys, WHERE ARE WE GOING?" I whisper shouted as we were walking. Kellin squeezed my hand, while Tony and Mike just laughed.

"We told you; it's a surprise. We thought it would be fun. And we're pretty sure that if we told you now then you would just try to go back home. This wouldn't be the same if everyone was here and not you. Plus, we would still make Kellin come, and I don't think he would appreciate going alone." Tony explained. I just grumbled, and Kellin held my hand a little tighter, as if he really thought I would leave him.

"Ugh, fine, but tomorrow morning you have to make breakfast Mike." I said. I really didn't care that much about where we were going, I just really didn't want to make breakfast. He laughed as if he already knew I was going to say that, and continued on his conversation with Tony.

I looked at Kellin, and was surprised to find him frowning and looking at the ground. I squeezed his hand and looked at him until he would meet my eyes.

"Kel, what's wrong?" I ask. He just looks at me with a small, sad smile.

"It's nothing babe." he whispers, as if he doesn't want anyone to hear. I frown at him. Does he really think that I don't notice when something is wrong?

"Kellin, I know somethings up. You can tell me." I whisper back to him. I don't know why we were being so quiet, but if he felt we needed to then I would go along with it.

"I know, it's just that, it's really embarrassing." he whispers, and I just raise my eyebrows and prompt him to continue. "Well, the last time something like this happened, you know being awoken in the middle of the night by 'friends' and taken somewhere, it didn't end so well." He whispered, getting even quieter as he went along.

"What do you mean? What happened?" I whispered. I wanted to make him feel better, but in order to I have to know what happened.

"Well it was just like this, and I trusted everyone I was going with. They were my friends you know? But when we got to where we were going, a very private location, they started yelling at me. They called me a faggot and started to hit me. I honestly don't know what I did to upset them, I hadn't even come out yet! When I woke up in the morning, my blood was everywhere and they were all gone. My dad found out and laughed. He freakin' laughed! But then we moved, not because I was getting bullied, but because my dad got a new job. I just, stuff like this still, it just freaks me out." He was still quiet, and he wouldn't look at me. I stopped and turned to face him. He was still looking at his feet so I cupped my hand under his chin and forced him to look at me. Without saying anything I kissed him, slowly and passionately.

"We would never, ever do that to you. And even if they tried, I would be right here to protect you." I whispered, once I released him. He smiled at me, and I knew that he believed everything that I had just told him.

"I know, Vic. And that is why I love you so much." he said, pulling me along so we could continue to follow Mike and Tony. Suddenly they stopped and I prayed to God this was not where we were going to be spending our night.

"We're here!" Mike yelled, you could hear the excitement in his voice. Kellin and I stopped, clutching each other a little tighter.

Because sitting quiet and creepy was an old looking graveyard I hadn't even known existed.

**Guys, I am so sorry. I suck, and this chapter sucks. It's kind of short and stupid and fillery and has nothing to do with the story, but I have total writers block and I thought that they should get a fun night away from their bitchy aunt. AND I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR.**

So, once the next chapter is over and they go back to dealing with the problem that is their family, what do you want to see happen? Like I said I have total writers black so any ideas are welcome.  
THANKS GUYS I LOVE YOU!

Title Cred: Planetary (GO!) by My Chemical Romance


	17. Right Now Could Last Forever

Kellin

"We're going to hang out here?" I nearly yelled. I didn't want to convey how afraid I was. I mean who wants to be the party pooper? But I could feel Vic's tight grasp on my hand and see his tense stature from the corner of my eye; he was as afraid as I was. Tony and mike giggled at me. Idiots.

"Yeah, Kellin. That's not a problem, is it?" Mike said, tauntingly. I knew what he was trying to do, to bait me into saying that I was scared.

"Nope, not at all Mike", I said, sounding firm. But as I said it, all I wanted to do was curl into Vic's arm and tell him to make everything go away. And from the look he gave me, I could tell he wanted to do the same thing to me. Why was Mike so stupid?

"Hey Vic, you're lookin' pretty pale there." Mike commented, laughing at his older brother. I shot him a glare and Vic just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Mikey, or I'll start telling Tony about one of the numerous stupid things you did as a child." Vic said, with a confident smile. I laughed, Tony looked rather intrigued, and Mike just narrowed his eyes.

"Then all tell Kellin about something you did." Vic just scoffed, as if the idea of him doing something stupid as a kid was simply preposterous.

"Try me." Mike looked like he wanted to say something, anything that would embarrass Vic. Little did he know that Vic was fairly open about his own stupidity, we had spent quite a while one night telling each other those kinds of stories and laughing at the memories. Mike stared Vic in the eye, like he was searching for any signs that his brother was bluffing. Finding nothing he sighed and looked away.

"Fine, Tony come on, let's go find Hime." Mike muttered, grabbing Tony's hand and pulling him further into the cemetery. I could see Tony trying to hold back a smile as Vic and I burst out laughing. I should have felt bad about laughing, but hey he's not my boyfriend!

I pulled on Vic's hand, forcing both of us into the graveyard. I could see the slight layer of moss on some of the graves. There were cracks in a few and they looked as if they were weathered. This place looked old, like no one had actually been here in years. Jaime was bouncing around like this was the most exciting thing to ever happen to him. Tony was sitting in Mike's lap. I just wanted to do whatever it is that they wanted to do so that we could leave as soon as possible.

As soon as we sat down, Vic huddled into my side. We were sitting in a circle when Mike pulled a bottle out of a bag and placed it in the middle.

"We are not going to play freakin' spin the bottle!" Vic yelled. Jaime looked disgruntled, there was no way he would ever, ever kiss any of us.

"No you idiots! We are going to play truth or dare." Mike laughed. He spun the bottle and of course- of freakin' course! -it landed on me. I could hear Vic stifle a laugh. I scrunched my nose and waited as Mike said the dreaded phrase.

"Kellin, truth or dare?" Ugh. I hated this stupid game.

"Dare", I said, trying to sound confident.

"Hmm... I dare you to explore the hidden part over there?" MIke said, looking very sneaky I might add. I groaned, but got up and walked over there. Right before entered the grotesque section of the cemetery I looked back at them. Mike and Tony looked like they weren't even paying attention, while Vic was just staring at me. I sighed and willed myself to walk forward.

"Kellin..." I turned around, but saw no one. My imagination must be getting the best of me. As I walked through rows of headstones with light layers of moss growing on them I began to get more and more freaked out. A branch cracked next to me and I almost screamed. I had to finish my dare though. I would not get made fun of for something as stupid as this.

"Kellin..." Fuck. I swear to God something just said my name. I continued walking though, the sooner I got back to Vic the better. All the sudden something grabbed my ankle, and as I looked down all I saw was a hand clamped tightly around my ankle. I screamed and fell to the ground, kicking furiously to get whatever off of me. I kicked hard right on the knuckles of the hand.

"Jesus, Quinn! That hurt!" Jamie yelled as he jumped up from behind the headstone, clutching his hand.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled back. "How did you even get over here without me noticing?!"

"You don't pay very good attention to your surroundings Kellin." Jaime said as he began walking back to the others. I followed, not in the mood for any of Tony and Mike's jokes.

"Hey Kellin, did you see anything while you were over there?" Tony asked, looking between Jaime and me.

"Shut up." I said, while sitting next to Vic, wrapping my arm around his waist. They had begun to drink whatever alcoholic substance Mike and Tony had brought. I felt Vic lean his head into my shoulder, so I placed a kiss at the top of his head.

"I love you." He whispered, like it was our secret.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

The game if truth or dare continued, and of course nothing interesting happened on any of their turns. And I guess I never learn, because when it was my turn again I chose dare.

"I dare you to stay here the rest of the night after we leave." Mike said, laughing because he knew I was a fairly jumpy person. Staying in a stupid graveyard all night was definitely not on my bucket list.

"Dammit Mike, now I'll have to stay here and protect him!" Vic yelled, and I chuckled. Vic hated scary things like this as much as I did.

"Why wouldn't Kellin have to protect you?" Jaime asked.

"Because I am the man in our relationship." Vic said, but then laughed so we knew he wasn't being serious. Everyone else laughed with him as I slowly rubbed his arm.

"No affense guys, but you're both kind of girly." Tony said, still laughing at us.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You're both the girl in the relationship." Jaime said, as if it were obvious.

"Are you calling us lesbians?" I asked, to which everyone just laughed.

As the night went on, I have come to realize that Vic is a total lightweight. He has probably had less to drink than any of us, yet is sitting here wasted in a cemetery. He had managed to climb completely onto my lap right after the guys left, with his forehead is now resting against my neck.

Suddenly he pushed himself up so that we were making eye contact, looking worried.

"Psst Kellin" he tried to whisper, though it came out as more of a soft yell.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, playing along with whatever was going through his head.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot." I said, laughing at him.

"I really, really like Kellin. Like I love him. A lot." He looked down, smiling. Instead of reminding him that I was, in fact, Kellin I decided to continue playing along.

"I'm pretty sure he loves you too."

"Hm I know. But what if its just high school love for him? What if this is nothing serious? I mean I really love him. I think I might want to marry him one day." He said, stumbling over his words as he tried to get them out. I was shocked, not that he wanted to marry me but that he thought I wasn't serious about him.

"Trust me he loves you a lot. I'm positive that he wants to marry you too." I said, trying to comfort him through his drunk stupor.

"Good." He said, smiling. Suddenly his eyes grew wide, like he was just remembering something. "But shh! Don't tell Kellin!" I laughed.

"I promise, I won't!" I whispered back. He relaxed, and I held him a little tighter. Suddenly I was glad Tony and Mike forced us out here. Tonight was pretty great.

"Kellin?" Vic whispered. I smirked, so now he knew who I was.

"Yeah?"

"Will you sing to me?" I nodded my head, and decided to go with All Time Low.

I would drink a little too much. You'd offer me a ride and I would offer you a t-shirt and you would stay another night. But you're just a daydream away, I wouldn't know what to say if I had you. And I'll keep you a daydream away. Just watch from a safe place, so I never have to lose.


	18. My Heart Is Racing

Vic

When I woke up I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me. Turning over I see a sleeping Kellin, with his eyes closed and his mouth half open. He was so cute I almost didn't want to wake him up, but at the same time I was painfully aware that we were laying on the ground. I shook him, making sure it was hard enough to actually wake him up.

"Mmm, I thought we were in agreement about how you should wake me up." he moaned, still not opening his eyes. I chuckled and leant forward, pressing my lips to his. He kissed back momentarily before pulling back and stretching his stiff muscles. I did the same, slowly standing up and offering Kellin my hand.

As we began walking home I attempted to remember what we did last night. I remember playing that dumb game, and the guys scaring Kellin, but then we started drinking.

"Hey Kellin, what did we do last night after Mike brought out the whiskey?" I asked quietly, kind of embarrassed that I couldn't remember. I assumed Kellin would tell me that we did something stupid, but that was expected right? He just blushed and started laughing though. What did that mean? I didn't do anything I'll regret, did I?

I frowned, and tried my hardest to remember. I remember I was talking to someone...Who was I talking to? I was telling them that I loved Kellin and...and...did I tell someone that I wanted to marry Kellin? Oh my God, did I drunkenly tell Kellin that I wanted to marry him? No...he would bring it up, right? I mean, unless he wouldn't want to marry me...then I wouldn't blame him for wanting both of us to forget it.

"Hey babe, is something wrong?" Kellin asked, squeezing my hand.

"Was I, um, was I talking to someone after um...after I was drinking?" I asked, possibly the most awkward question ever. He smiled and looked at me.

"No, I'm pretty sure you mostly talked to me the whole night." He said, looking like he was holding back a laugh. I frowned. I was talking to him wasn't I?

"What's so funny?" I asked, kind of nervous. What if he thought I was taking this too seriously?

"You're a cute drunk," he said, laughing again. I could feel my face heat up as I looked down.

"Ugh, what did I do?" I groaned. Please say I wasn't talking to him last night, please.

"Well first you said you had to tell me a secret, then you forgot that I am Kellin, and then you told me you wanted to marry me," he said with a laugh. Upon hearing this I mentally face-palmed. Why would Mike let me drink that much. He did it knowing I would say something stupid.

"You did say something last night that really bothered me though," he said, frowning as we walked towards our house. My eyes widened and I felt my heart speed up.

"W-what did I say?" I ask cautiously. Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God... Kellin stopped and looked at me, still frowning.

"Do you really think I'm not serious about you?" he said, and I may have imagined it, but I could've sworn there was a hint of hurt there.

"Well, no...not really. I do think you're serious, right now, it's just that sometimes I don't think you're long term serious." I whispered, honestly I did not want to be talking about this right now. Kellin looked scared, of what I have no idea.

"Why, Vic? Why would you think I could give what we have up so easily?"

"Because you did. You already left me once. It doesn't matter that I forgave you the second you walked away or that you had a legitimate reason for leaving. What matters is how easily you left. You were able to just walk away without looking back. That's something I don't think I would be able to do. What if you decide to just leave again? I'm not always going to have Mike there to chase after you and force you to come apologize to me." I say. Even though I've wanted to confess these fears to someone for a while now, I never imagined it would hurt as much as it did to finally say them.

"You think leaving you was easy?" he scoffed, as if that were just so utterly ridiculous it was hard for him to even say, "Vic, leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Ever." he stopped for a second, cupping my face in his hands. "I didn't want to do it, but the thought of living without you because you were...you were...dead was so much harder." he laned down and kissed me afterwards. It was a sweet and passionate kiss, nothing more than simply to show me how much he loved me. When we pulled apart he smiled at me and rubbed his nose against mine.

"Vic, I am completely, one hundred percent serious about you. I will never leave you. Ever."

And the funny thing was, as much as my head screamed at me that he was wrong, that he would never be able to love me like that because, come on, who could? I believed him. I wholeheartedly believed that he would always be there for, and I would be there for him.

When we got back to the house Mike actually was cooking breakfast. It must have been pretty early because Aunt Dria wasn't awake yet. We walked into the kitchen and Mike smiled at us.

"Hey guys, what happened to you? You looked like you slept on the ground all night." Mike said, laughing hysterically.

"Haha, Mike, you're so funny," Kellin said rolling his eyes. Mike just smiled back. "C'mon. we're gonna go take a shower." Kellin said, pulling me along.

"We're?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we're." Kellin said, not even slightly embarrassed by it.

We took a shower together, and sadly when I say nothing happened I mean nothing happened. Kellin said something about "odd noises tipping off my aunt". Whatever.

Things seemed a little off when we walked out into the family room. Tony was gone, while Mike and Aunt Dria were sitting(Very awkwardly) in the living room. Mike looked at us with wide eyes and Aunt Dria just sat there waiting for us.

"Aww yes, you boys are up! Now I need to tell you something, I'm sure you'll really enjoy it!" Aunt Dria said, standing up and clapping her hands.

"What is it, Aunt Dria?" I asked tentatively. I felt Kellin's hand discretely brush against mine, in his own way of reassuring me.

"Well, I might be staying here a little longer than I originally thought! I kind of met someone. He's handsome and kind and I'm sure you'll just love him. He's coming over today. As a matter of fact he should be here right about now." As if on cue the doorbell rang. "Oh! That must be him! I'll get it." She squealed. And she left the room all I could think was Who would want to be with her?

She approached us again, only this time with someone else.

On the arm of my aunt was a man that I had sincerely hoped I would never, ever see again.

**Hey guys! I'm going on vacation for a week and I probably won't be able to get on the internet within the next week and a half. (Seriously my grandma's idea of modern technology is wireless home phones) But I will update AS SOON AS I CAN! I love you guys!**

**Title Cred: Amber Lynn by Mayday Parade**


	19. Maybe If We Never Wake Up

Kellin

"Dad?" I whispered I couldn't believe he was here. What were the chances that the bitch ruining Vic's life would date the asshole that ruined my life?

He looked different though. No longer was he wearing shabby clothes, but clean, expensive looking jeans with an ironed button up shirt. His hair was combed and clean. There weren't any bags or bruise like circles under his eyes. He looked happy. He didn't have the miserable, angry look to him. He wasn't hunching. He didn't look upset. There wasn't a foggy cloud of booze reeking odor surrounding him.

"Yes son," he said with a, a warm smile? There was something different about his eyes, they were lighter, kinder. There was something else in there, regret? "I know I've done some horrible things to you, and there is nothing I can do to make up for it. But I need you to know that I am so sorry. I promise to never hurt you again. I promise to always help you, through anything. And I am so happy that you have someone as great as Vic to love you. When he risked his life coming to get your stuff for you it was a wake up call. From now on things will be different. I'm sorry. I love you so much." And he smiled at me again. I felt Vic squeeze my hand and smile at me. Things felt weird...a good weird? Even though I didn't want to believe him, I felt like I had to. It felt so right. So I smiled back at him.

"And Vic, deary, I'm sorry for everything hurtful I've ever said to you. I take it all back. I love you so much. You and Mike. And I know your parents feel so bad as well. In fact I contacted them and they are on their way over right now. They can't wait to meet Kellin." Aunt Dria said. She smiled so sweetly, it was hard to believe she had ever done anything mean in her whole entire life.

Vic got teary as he looked at her. "Really? Do you really mean that, Aunt Dria?" She just looked at him and then opened her arms, inviting him in for a hug. He ran to her, dragging me along with him. Mike was there and it was a giant group hug in the middle of the living room.

Everything just felt right. For the first time in my life everything was normal. This was how life should be. I couldn't help but smile. It was perfect.

"Come on, I'll make you guys some lunch," Aunt Dria said guiding us all to the kitchen. Vic looked giddy. Like this was the happiest moment of his life. He was practically shaking with excitement. When he was in the kitchen and fully in his chair he yanked on my hand, pulling me to sit in his lap.

Everyone was so happy. It was crazy. No one really needed to explain themselves and forgiveness was granted. Everyone was smiling. I rested my head against Vic's neck, he looked down at me and for the first time in this wonderful moment I looked into Vic's eyes. Something was...off. They didn't look like Vic's eyes. They were a close copy, but something was missing. There was a gleam that was no longer burning in them. There was no spark when I looked at them. But I shrugged it off. Nothing could go wrong. It couldn't. I wouldn't let it.

The smell of grilled cheese wafted in the room. I was simple, yet somehow perfect for the situation. My dad and Aunt Dria looked at us, smiling. I kissed Vic's cheek, scrunching up my eyes and nose and making a loud squeaking sound. Vic giggled and pushed me away.

"You guys are so cute," Aunt Dria said, with my dad nodding along. Somehow hearing that from them just made things even better. When the sandwiches were done and eaten we all moved over to the family room. That's when Vic's parents burst through the door, carrying presents and huge smiles.

I couldn't imagine a better day, and I knew Vic felt the same way. I looked over at him, but for some reason he wasn't smiling. In fact his face looked blank, utterly void of all emotion. I frowned and looked around the room. Everyone else was smiling, why wasn't he? I shook it off and tried to remind him of how happy he should be.

"Can you believe how perfect everything is?" I asked him. He just frowned at me though.

"Kellin, nothing is perfect. Things are terrible! Can't you see that?" Tears spilled from his eyes. I looked around, but everyone else had vanished.

"Vic, what are you talking about? What happened?" I asked.

"I could lose you Kellin! I don't want to let you go! I love you!" he yelled. He was crying harder now. I didn't understand. Hadn't we just been over this? He should know by now that I would never leave him, couldn't.

"What? Vic, I would never break up with you! Ever!" I half yelled. I needed to get my point across.

"That's not what I'm worried about!" he wailed. What?

"What?" I whispered, he was starting to scare me. But suddenly he wasn't there. I was alone, in the dark.

I could still hear Vic though. But this Vic was different, more real.

"Everything is going to be okay, Kellin. It's gonna be fine. I love you, I love you so much." He whisper-cried.

Suddenly everything dawned on me. I was alone, and cold, and it was dark. So dark. My limbs were like stones and as much as I wanted to I couldn't push them. Everything hurt, hurt, hurt. The only thing I could do was listen as the love of my life cried for me and there was no way for me to comfort him. Alone, alone, alone. Always alone. Maybe I was meant to be alone, forever. Maybe I didn't deserve Vic.

What was wrong with me?

**Hey Guys! So I like this chapter, but whatever. GUYS, GUYS, GUYS, OH MY GOD, GUYS. I WANT YOU TO READ THIS REALLY GREAT BOOK! If you've already read it you can fangirl with me and if you haven't READ IT!**

**Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson IT IS SO FREAKING GOOD**

**Title Cred: Bulls in the Bronx by Pierce the Veil**


	20. Every Heart You Break

Vic

"We are gathered here today to mourn a great loss," Mike said from the podium. I knew that I should be up there. I should be the one talking, but I, I just couldn't... I was sitting in the back corner with my knees pulled up to my chest. My suit was uncomfortable. I hate it. I hate today. I hated yesterday. I will hate tomorrow. I hate that it was Kellin and not me. I hate that I have to go through this alone. I hate that he won't be here with me anymore...

"Kellin Quinn Bostwick was a great member of my family. He was like a brother to me. I know everyone will miss him dearly. His death was a tragedy and he will be missed by everyone," when he said this I saw a single tear spill from Mike's eye. He looked directly at me. I can't do this. I can't, I can't even think. I was shaking so bad, I thought I was going to fall out of the chair. Tony and Jaime were sitting next to me, occasionally looking at me worriedly. It hurts, it hurts so bad. It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing and honestly, I stopped trying. I just wanted him. No. I needed him. But he's...he's gone.

"Vic can you please come up here to speak?" Mike asks. And I want to shake my head, run away and hide. But slowly I stand up, I almost collapse to the ground but Jaime grabs my arm. He practically drags me to the front. I stand there unprepared. I tried, I really did to write out some sort of script for this. But every time I did it just hurt so much, like I was hearing the news for the first time again.

I stand there and stare at everyone, my eyes are red and puffy. And it totally sucks. It's like I can feel their pity. I don't even know these people, I don't want their pity. At the same time I think I hate it even more that pity is coming from Mike, Tony and Jaime.

"First I would like to say I'm so sorry. I'm sorry to you all, I'm sorry to myself. Most of all I'm so, so sorry to Kellin. Because my sweet love this is all my fault. I should have, I should have been able to protect you," my voice cracks, "it was my job to protect you. And I failed. I failed you Kellin." I'm sobbing now, and as much as I want to stop, I can't. I'm on a roll now. Everything I've been thinking I am now unloading on everyone here. There are other people crying. And I kind of hate them.

"And I'm sorry. But I tried. And I like to think that I was there for you while I could."

"I wasn't expecting to meet you that night. Mike and I were in my car. Things were okay. They were too normal though. I was stuck in a rut. And then that night we left Tony's house half an hour later than usual. I wasn't paying attention to my driving, Mike was messing with me. And then I met you. You were running and I might have accidentally hit you. You mesmerized me. Before I was even out of the car, I knew. I knew I wanted you in my life. And now you're, you're just gone. And I'm here and I don't know what to do with myself," I collapsed on the podium as violent sobs shook through my body. I couldn't continue, but I had to. I had to tell Kellin all of this. He needed a proper goodbye.

"Kellin, I love you so much. And I swear to you I will always love you. And I will never forget you." With that Mike came up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, walking me back to the seats. We moved on now to the actual cemetery. They lowered him into the ground and part of me wished I could go with him. What did I have left to live for anyways?

And it hurt. It hurt so goddamn much. I just wanted him. Forever and always. That's what we promised each other. Part me was angry with him. It was irrational and I knew that, but that didn't curb my anger. How could he just leave me like that? He promised. He promised he would never leave me! But he did and now he's gone forever. What am I going to do?

After he was buried and everyone left it began to rain. Now it was just me and Kellin. I sat there, resting my back against his tombstone. I held my knees to my chest. I didn't care that I was getting wet. I didn't care that I was getting muddy. This was as close to Kelin as I would ever get again.

"Kellin, why? Why did you leave me?" I cried. It felt like hours that I'd been there. I'm hoping that this will be like some cheesy disney movie, where my tears will somehow bring him back. But they don't. They never will.

"Vic? Vic!" I hear Mike calling me.

"Vic? Vic!"

**a/n: PleaSe don'T Hate me for thIS. It'S JUST kind of A filler. Don't hAte mY chapter too much. i promse it Does get betteR**

**titlE cred: helenA by My chemical romance**

**ps. put all of the capital letters from the a/n together. **


	21. In My Bed Awake At Night

Kellin

"Vic. Vic!"

"What?!" I heard Vic shout back. He sounded really frustrated, I don't blame him. I'm really frustrated. I'm glad Mike snapped him out of whatever daze he was in. It was starting to worry me how quiet he was.

"You were zoning out and the doctor's about to come in," Mike said. He sounded sad. I don't understand this! Why can't I open my eyes? I heard a knock and some shuffling.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Way. Are you the family of Mr. Quinn?" he asked. He sounded nice. I guess everyone kind of sounds nice at first though.

"Yes. Yes we are," Vic answered immediately. "Can you, can you tell me how long you think he'll..." Vic was crying now, I could hear his sobs. "he'll..." He completely stopped talking now.

"Do you have an idea of how long he'll be in a coma?" Mike asked. I was so thankful he was here. I'd hate to think of Vic doing this alone.

"Well his body induced the coma because he could not sustain whatever pain he was going through. So he should be fine when his injuries begin to heal. His body will deem it ready and he will wake up. My estimated time is about a week, maybe a week, a week and a half at most. "

"So, so what should we do until then?" Vic asked, he sounded much more calm now.

"Talk to him. In some cases patients report hearing and remembering when their loved ones spoke to them. Other times it's just comforting for them to hear a familiar voice." They were all quiet for a moment. "Do you have any questions?" Another pause. "Alright then, I'll leave you all alone." I heard some walking and a door shut.

"Mike can you give me a minute?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Kellin, I am so sorry. I can't believe I let this happen. This is all my fault," he whispers, and I want so desperately to comfort him. To tell him that it is not his fault. But I can't open my goddamn eyes. What happened to me?

"Kellin if you can hear me I want you to know that I love you. I love you so, so much. I don't know what I would do without you. Please, please just open your eyes soon. Okay? Just try to focus on that," he pauses and then sighs, "Maybe I should tell you what happened." Yes! Yes tell me!

"Well Aunt Dria came home and told us that she had met someone, which was rather shocking. I mean who could love her anyways?" he chuckled, though he didn't sound amused, "So, anyways, she told us he was coming over. That guy just happened to be your dad. Turns out he was still angry about...everything. You leaving, us breaking in to get your stuff, and then us kind of beating him up. When he saw you his temper got out of control. Aunt Dria held Mike back, claiming she didn't want him to get hurt. And I tried, I tried to get him off you. And you were yelling at me to get away and he was saying he was going to kill you. I couldn't get him off you! Mike called the police. Your dad is in jail now. He won't be able to hurt you anymore. I swear to you Kellin, I will never, never let him hurt you again. I love you so much," he whispered and he sounded like he was crying. I wanted to comfort him, but his voice seemed to get more and more distant.

"Kellin come with me!" Vic shouts. He smiling and giggling. I chase after him. We run around. He stops and turns to me.

"Vic!" I shout as I crash into him. "Why'd you stop?"

"I wanted to see you!" I laugh.

"You see me every day!" I say back. He just looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah, but...I love you!" I lean down and kiss his cheek.

"I love you too,"

I gain my slight, whatever, consciousness back enough so I can hear them again. Now they're all in the room.

"So, we thought that when you get back Kellin we thought we could have a movie marathon," Jaime says. It's weird, the way they're talking to me. But I like it.

"Yeah, we're going to watch all of the Star Wars movies," Tony says. I hear them laugh.

"Uh, no no no, we are going to watch all of the Harry Potter movies," Mike chimes in.

"Um no we're not, because Star Wars is way better," Tony says.

"Are you kidding me? Voldemort is a way better villain. And the plot to the Harry Potter movies are just better. Star Wars is stupid," Mike says.

"Star Wars is stupid? What is wrong with you? St-" Tony says, but soon gets cut off.

"Guys why don't we just watch something else completely?" Jaime says.

"Yeah, lets watch the Dark Knight trilogy," Vic says. They all make sounds of agreement.

A few days later, and hours of trying to force my eyes open I can feel major progress. I can now twitch my hands and legs, moving them whenever someone touches me. But the best part is that my eyes don't feel so heavy any more. It feels like I can open them f I wanted to. Before I can try again today I hear someone walk in.

"Hey Kellin. The doctor said you should be able to wake up in a few days. I can't wait. I love you, you know that? Nothing can hurt you any more. I promise you'll be happy. You just need to wake up. Okay? Please, just wake up Kellin," I feel him grab my hand. Okay, open your eyes now, Kellin. Do it now. I push on my eyelids, trying to pry them open. And they do. The light hurts though, it's too bright. But I want to see Vic. I look down at him and whisper.

"V-vic?" I ask. His head snaps up, his eyes are wide.

"Kelin? Oh my god Kellin! You're awake!" he shouts.

**A/N Soo the last chapter was just Vic in a daze thinking about IF Kellin died. He did not. He is awake now. Sorry for being an asshole. Anyways, this story is almost over. Like one or two more chapters.**

**Title Cred: If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping With Sirens**


	22. You Will Always Burn As Bright

Vic

"Kellin? Oh my god Kellin! You're awake!" I shout. "You're, you're awake!" I yell and practically jump onto him.

"Vic," he whispers. I take a moment to look at him, I mean really look at him. His face still has slight bruising on it. A light shade of purple was smoothed into his creamy white face. His hair was messed up, tangled and a little greasy. He looked so small in the big bed. The only thing that still looked normal about him were his eyes. His perfect eyes were shimmering, the blue green that I've always loved. They were just so deep and wonderful, showing his every emotion. He looked broken, battered still. I couldn't help but think how beautiful he looks even now.

I lean forward to gently press my lips to his. When I pull away I smile. His lips twitch as he looks at me.

"I love you Kellin," I say. He just leans forward to hugs me.

"Vic, where am I?" he whispers. When I pull back I see how afraid he looks. "What happened? Why do I hurt so bad?" he asks. And even though I know I have to, I don't want to tell him. Wouldn't it be terrible to wake up from a coma just to have your boyfriend tell you your own father was the one who put you there? And that said boyfriend couldn't stop him?

"Well, when my Aunt Dria's boyfriend came over it turned out that she had been dating your father. He was really upset when he saw you. He ran at you and began to hit and kick you. I couldn't pull him off you. I tried! I tried I swear! He was so much stronger than me though. And you were yelling, screaming at me to just go, call for help. But I couldn't leave you Kel, I could never leave you. Mike called the police. They arrested your dad. Aunt Dria ran off, scared out of her mind. She said that she would still financially support us while we were still in school, including you. She said to tell you she's sorry. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you. That's my job and failed. I failed you Kel," I say. I want to collapse on him, to have him pet my hair and tell me everything is okay. But I can't, I deserve to feel like crap about this. He just looks at me, there's no emotion on his face.

"Vic, I love you. I don't care that you couldn't stop him. You tried, you tried. That's all that matters. And I'm okay, right?" I nod at him, "So there's nothing to feel bad about, okay?" I nod again and he pulls me to him.

"I love you so much Kellin. I thought I was going to lose you." I cry into his shoulder.

"Shh, shhh it's okay. When can I go home?" I think back to what the doctor said.

"You should be able to come home tomorrow after they check over you. But you're gonna have to come back once every two weeks to check up on everything," I smile at him.

"And...what exactly is wrong with me?" he asks.

"You have a broken wrist and a fractured rib. Other than that just bruising. It's nothing too serious, but it's going to hurt a lot." I say.

"Where is everyone?" He asks. As if they were listening, which they probably were, they come in right on queue.

"Kellin!" the always energetic Jaime yells. Mike and Tony just smile and wave.

"Hey guys, " Kellin says quietly.

"Okay so when you get home we figure you're probably not going to want to do a whole lot because, well, you're injured. So I think we should have a movie marathon. We'll watch The Avengers and Coraline and Batman and Cabin in the Woods and The Hunger Games and oh! Maybe we can even go out and see The Conjuring! I heard it was really scary. Oh and we don't just have to watch movies. We can also watch Adventure Time and Regular Show and Avatar: The Last Airbender and we'll get some junk food. Because everyone needs junk food when they're hurt, that's just the way of the wor-" Jaimes rants. I guess none of us had the heart to tell him to shut up besides Kellin.

"Jaime. Jaime! JAIME!" He yells, finally getting his attention.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"We don't need to plan everything out right now. " Tony says.

"Plus, you didn't even mention the Harry Potter series, so it was a faulty plan anyways," Mike says, while Tony shoots him a glare.

"That's because the Harry Potter series is stupid," Jaime says.

"It's not about what you like, it's about what Kellin likes!"

"I do like me some Harry Potter," Kellin says with a chuckle.

"It's settled then, we're watching them!" We all laugh.

Kellin sighs and looks at me. "I just want to go home, Vicky,"

"Tomorrow, Kell, tomorrow,"

**Title Cred: The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance**

**Yeah, so... this only has like one more chapter. And I'm really sorry this took so long. My mom grounde me and then we went on vacation. Let me say this right now: I hate the beach. I got a mother fricken sunburn everywhere. It Hurts To Wear A Shirt. ugh I just want it to go away. But thanks, I really love you guys. **


	23. Hearts On Fire

Kellin

It had been about two weeks since I got home from the hospital, and as cheesy as it sounds, everything was kind of perfect. As it turns out, I'm already enrolled in the local high school here. Looks like my dad had actually taken care of something while he could.

When we first got home Vic was really worried that I would be taken away by another one of my family members. But the only living person in my family besides my dad is my uncle. He called and the second I said I wanted to stay here he agreed. He didn't even stay on the phone long enough for me to tell him I actually had somewhere to stay. But I don't care. As long as I get to stay with Vic, I don't care.

As of right now I was sitting on Vic's lap, who was sitting on the floor. Mike and Tony were on the loveseat together, and Jaime was taking up the whole freaking couch. He claimed that since he was loveless he would start a relationship with the couch, therefore he could not share. Didn't want the couch to 'cheat' on him. Dork.

"You know I love you right?" I hear Vic whisper in my ear. I couldn't help but smile. I turn and kiss the side of his face.

"Of course," I whisper back. He leans his forehead against mine and softly kisses me. My lips mold to his, moving slowly. I can feel his tongue trace my bottom lip, and I immediately open my mouth. Before things could actually get heated though, Jaime yells out.

"Hey, no tongue fucking in the family room!" Vic shoots him a glare and I just blush.

"Yeah, this is supposed to be a family atmosphere!" The ever quiet Tony Perry yells out. This makes me laugh though.

"Family atmosphere? Are you kidding me? Like we can't hear you and Mike when you're out here alone," This time it's Mike that blushes, while Jaime and Vic are giggling like little girls.

I can hear Jaime's stomach growl and just the thought of food makes me hungry. Again. I look at Vic and pout. He just gives me a questioning look.

"Someone needs to go on a food run!" I yell, "Not it!"

"Not it!" Vic yells.

"Not it!" Jaime says.

"No way!" Tony says.

"Guuuyys I don't want to go on a food run!" Mike whines.

"Babe, you didn't say not it, you have to," Tony says. Mike frowns at him.

"Well one of you guys has to come with me!"

"No way!"

I just watch them as they argue about food. And I'm so happy. They're not perfect, so I won't tell you that. They're annoying and mean and stupid and are taking way too long to get me food, but I love them. All of them. I don't need any other family. For the first time in my life I have a family of my own.

**A cheesy ending to a cheesy story! It's the end!. **

**_Kellic-feelz _**_thank you for loving this!_**_ 100SleeplessKellics _**_Yup Vic and Mike had awfully awful parents. AND NO MY PARENTS WOULDN'T BUY ME A PREORDER PACK AND I HAVE NO MONEY AND EVERYTHING IS SO FRUSTRATING AND UGGGHHGHG! "Lip Virgins Unite" That's hilarious as well as a great way to describe me! __** PTVandSWSlove **__Thank you for telling me to update a lot, it reminded me that people were actually reading the story! __** Rock Chick Loves The Fic**__ Haha! Some of my friends like totally embrace fanfiction while others think it's really weird... __** &777 Number of the Moose **__Well now it's the end... __** teenbooks4eva**__ Gotta be honest, I flippin love your enthusiasm! __** RawrrPurdy**__ SO MANY FEELZ! __** LoveHappy **__I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to make you cry, please don't be mad! Everything is happy now! __** Speakingtruths**__ ISN'T IT THOUGH! IT'S LIKE THE BEST BOOK EVER! I READ IT IN LIKE A DAY!_

**_And I would like to give a special thank you to Parawhore69 for being flippin awesome for giving me advice and her opinion an this story and other story ideas I've had. i'M SORRY I'VE BEEN MIA FOR LIKE A MONTH SCHOOL GIVES ME ANXIETY AND WHEN I HAVE ANXETY I FEEL LIKE I CAN'T TALK TO PEOPLE I'M SORRY! HOW SHALL I EVER MAKE IT UP TO YOU?!(By the way guys she has an Oli Sykes story and it's fabulous and you should check it out!) _**

**_Title Cred: A Love Like War- All Time Low ft. Vic Fuentes _**


	24. Come Back To MeWhere Are You ComingFrom

Stories/Read/535129/Come-Back-To-Me/

So on this site you're not supposed to write stories about real poeple. buuuuut I am writing a sequel to this story and I thought you guys might like to know. Here is a link to the site where the sequel has been posted. Please read it. I think it's going to be waay better that the first one.

Love all of you

Come back to me- If This Was A Movie by Taylor Swift. Where Are You Coming From- The Ocean by Tonight Alive


	25. Where Are You Coming From?

**Kellin's POV **

Lately everything has been…different. Well not _everything_. Vic has been different. He's so much quieter than he used be. He barely ever talks, not even to me. Sometimes in the middle of the night he has these nightmares. He won't tell me what happens in them. But he just breaks out into fits of screams. They vary between 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you'. Sometimes he's so frantic that I can't even understand what he's saying. And then when I wake him up he just cries. There are times when he lets me hold him until he feels better, but that was mainly in the beginning. Lately he just gets up and runs to the bathroom. There have been times when he locks himself in there for days. No one can get him to come out. I can't, I can't even, I mean a good boyfriend should be able to help right? The guys will try to get him out, but when they fail they all turn to me. And I just feel so useless. I can't help him. I can't even get him to tell me what's wrong.

Our contact is slowly slipping. We don't kiss each other goodbye anymore. We don't talk anymore. We don't laugh anymore. Vic hasn't told me he loved me in the past three months. I don't know what to do. It's like someone flipped a switch in him and he just shut down. And I want to help. Most of the time I feel like he just wants me to leave. But I can't leave him. Because even when he's pushing me away I love him. I love him so much it hurts.

Love is the exact reason I'm terrified. How do you love someone that is so unhappy? How do you fall with someone that's so unstable? I'm so scared that one day he won't be there to catch me. That one day he'll get tired of pushing me away. Instead it'll be him that runs. I just, I don't know what I would do if he left. I don't know who I was before him. I don't know who I am without him. I don't know how to deal with all of this by myself.

He's not only losing contact with me, but himself. He doesn't care about how he dresses anymore. He doesn't care about his hair. He refuses to listen to any of the music he used to, or watch any of his favorite shows. He barely eats. He doesn't sing anymore. He hasn't worked on his music in over two months.

I just want things to go back to normal. We used to be so happy. Or at least I thought we were. I want the old Vic back. I just want him to be happy.

I can hear Vic's screams pierce through the quiet dark of our bedroom. I jolt upright, and look at him. He sweating and shaking. His screams are so loud and violent I can hear them rip his vocal cords. Tonight he's screaming I'm sorry again. I shake him softly trying to get him to come back to me. He gasps and opens his eyes. The second he sees me he sighs and grabs a hold of me. Through his sobs I can hear him whispering I'm sorry in my ear. For a second he seems like the old Vic. But all too soon he pulls away and leaps off the bed. He turns toward the bathroom and begins walking. But I won't let him.

"Vic, god dammit, stop!" I yell before he can get to the bathroom door. He stops and turns on his heel. Even in the dark I can see the tears slide down his face. He looks dead.

"What, Kellin?" he asks, coldly. I take it in stride though; at least he's talking to me.

"Vic I want you to tell me what wrong. I want to help you!" I say. It's useless though. He's heard this a thousand times. He's ignored this a thousand times. He lets out a frustrated sigh, and I can't help but wonder how _he_ could be frustrated with_ me_.

"Fuck, Kellin, don't you get it? You can't help me. I don't need to tell you what's wrong. You won't understand," he yells at me. And suddenly I'm so mad I can't help but yell back.

"I _would_ understand if you would _tell_ me!" he rolls his eyes at me.

"Whatever Kellin. I'm just, I'm done. Just leave me alone, okay?" and with that he walks into the bathroom and slams the door.

He may want to keep up the tough guy angry act, but as soon as that door closes I can hear him crying. _I'm done. Just leave me alone_. I feel like I can't breathe. What if he's thinking about leaving? No, he couldn't be, could he? He can't leave me. I can feel tears on my face. I've never felt so alone. So I just lay in the big empty bed and wait for him to come back to me.

If he ever comes back to me.

**So this is the first chapter of Come Back to Me. Do you want me to just put the new chapter under Wake Me Up's name? Or would you rather I just post them on the other site? I guess comment and tell me what you prefer. **

**Title Cred: The Ocean by Tonight Alive **


	26. Nightmares You'll See Tomorrow

Vic's POV

_I'm sitting in a chair, while someone walks around me. I don't know who they are, but they scare me. I'm scared. _

_ "Pathetic," they hiss at me. I want to disagree, to argue and tell them they're wrong. But with the way things are going I know they're right. "You're hurting everyone, y'know? Your best friends, your baby brother, your precious Kellin. Especially Kellin," they're voice is cold, chilling me to the bone. _

_ "No! No, I love Kellin! I would never hurt him!" I shot back, but even to me my voice sounds unsure. You could hear the doubt. They just laugh. _

_ "But don't you see? That's the best part! You hurt him without even trying to. The more you destroy yourself, the more you're killing him. You're killing him Vic."_

_ "No, I'm, I'm not destroying myself. Or at least I'm not trying to. I don't mean to feel like this," I beg, like if somehow I convince this person that things are going to be okay then they actually will be. _

_ "Faker!" It yells at me._

_ "I'm not a faker! I felt this way forever! It won't go away!" I yell back, only to cower right after. _

_ "Classic," it hisses, "The depressed teenager. Don't you know that just supposed to be a phase, Vic? You should be over it by now."_

_ "It's not a phase! It's who I am!" _

_ "Then leave!" I can feel my heart start to pound. I can't leave. I can't. _

_ "What?" I whisper._

_ "Leave! Just go! You're killing them! You're killing them just by being around! Leave, run far away. Don't look back," It screams this. I can feel tears slide down my face. I'm shaking. I want to run to Kellin, I want him to hold me. I want him to tell me everything will be okay. _

_ "I can't leave him," I whisper slowly, pronouncing every word. _

_ "Selfish!" _

_ "Just kill me then!" I yell back. But I don't mean it. I'm not ready to leave, I'm not ready to leave Kellin. _

_ Suddenly I'm standing. Everything is black. I can see a vision of hands, through a black-green tint. There are hands all over me, just pressing their palms against my skin. Everywhere, I can feel them. All over me, from head to toe. There's a hand on either side of my rib cage, squeezing as hard as they could. There's one wrapped around my neck, digging its fingers into the front of my throat. It starts to squeeze, and I panic. I try to pull forward, but I can't move. I'm stuck in place. I'm losing air. _

_ "I thought you wanted this," a voice whispers to me. And I relax. I relax into the touch, I move back towards it. I let it do what it wants. Because it's right. That is what I want. But then I see Kellin's face. And he's crying, he's crying because of me. _

_ "I thought you loved me, Vic?" he whispers. _

_ "I do! Kellin! I love you!" he doesn't hear me though. I try to scream louder. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you….." _

Kellin shakes me awake after what feels like forever, with a gasp I bolt upright. The second I see him, I latch onto his shoulders. Now that I know he's okay, I starts sobbing. It's my fault he was hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…." I'm whispering. I want all of this to stop. Kellin just holds me. _Leave_. I quickly pull away from him, and walk to the bathroom. Right before I touch the knob Kellin yells.

"Vic, goddammit, stop!" he yells. I spin around to look at him.

"What, Kellin?"

"Vic I want you to tell me what's wrong. I want to help you!" He yells. I sigh. Doesn't he get it? I want to tell him. But I can't. If I told he would realize how pathetic I was. And he would leave. He would leave me.

"Fuck, Kellin, don't you get it? You can't help me. I don't need to tell you what's wrong. You won't understand," I yell. I want him to forget about this. I want to forget about this. I want to be normal again.

"I would understand if you would tell me!" he yells. _No you won't_.

"Whatever Kellin. I'm just, I'm done. Just leave me alone," with that I turn around and walk into the bathroom. But the second the door shuts I fall apart. I lean against the door and slide down it.

"I'm sorry, Kellin," I whisper as I cry.

"I stay there for the rest of the night.

**So this is the second chapter. It's short, but I'm still setting things up. **

**Title Cred: Chemical Kids and Mechanical Brides by Pierce the Veil**


	27. Criminal Tongues

Kellin's POV

When I wake up the next morning Vic is cuddled into my chest. I don't know when he came back to bed, or how he did it without waking me. For a while I just stare at him. His skin is a paler, a sicklier version of what it once was. There are deep purple bags under his eyes. His hair is a mess, like he hadn't bothered to comb it in days. And I feel so guilty. He looks so tortured, and I yelled at him last night. But what was I supposed to do? I can't help him if he won't tell me what's wrong.

Suddenly Vic starts to shuffle, his eyes fluttering open. They land on me. They look like the old Vic's eyes. They're warm and full of love. He smiles at me. Without saying a word he leans up and kisses me. We haven't kissed in so long, and I missed him so much. I bring my hand to the back of his head and tangle my fingers in his hair. He pulls back and then just hugs me. His arms are so tight around me that I can't breathe, but I don't say anything. It's worth it. He pulls back and looks at me. Resting his forehead against mine, he smiles and pecks my lips.

"I love you Kellin," he whispers, so quietly I almost didn't hear. My heart swells. Those are the words I've been dying to hear for so long. _He's back._ He's really back. Maybe this is how we'll get through this. Maybe now he'll be ready for me to help him. He reaches his hand up and strokes the side of my face. "So much. I love you, more than you'll ever know," he whispers again. And I don't think I could be happier.

"I love you too. Oh god Vic, I've missed you so much," I say. He just continues to smile at me.

"I know, I missed you too. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've been screwing things up for so long. But I promise you, I never stopped loving you. Or even doubted it. I just, I couldn't handle everything," he says. I can see the guilt in his eyes, but there's something else. Something I can't quite put my finger on. I reach my hand and cup his cheek.

"Hey, it's okay. It doesn't matter what happened. All that matters is that you're coming back to me. Right?" I say, expecting an immediate answer. He hesitates before nodding his head. I shrug it off, though. Maybe he doesn't feel completely better yet. But he will. I know he will. Suddenly he stands up.

"Come on, let me make you breakfast," He says, grabbing my hand and pulling me off the bed. I laugh when he starts running down the hallway. I run after him. He stops in the kitchen; I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him. He relaxes into my touch.

"Hey, let go. You want to breakfast don't you?" he laughs. I kiss his neck and whine.

"No, I'd rather have you," I say. He looks at me, just staring. Then he kisses my cheek and wiggles out of my grasp.

"Pancakes?" He turns to look at me. I shrug.

"Yeah," I sit on the counter and watch as he makes pancakes for the two of us. When he's done he turns and yells at me.

"Get the syrup! I'll bring the pancakes to the room!" he scoops the pancakes onto a plate and runs. I laugh and grab the syrup, running after him. I place the syrup on the nightstand next to Vic and then walk to the TV.

"Movie?" I ask.

"The Notebook!" he shouts. I turn to look at him, raising my eyebrow.

"What are you, a twelve year old girl?" I ask, laughing at the pout on his face.

"Hey! I'm in a romantic mood today. Don't judge me," I jump on the bed and gather him in my arms.

"Never," I whisper in his ear.

The rest of the day went very similar to that. Vic was being cute and clingly and cuddly all day. I don't know what changed in him, but hey I'm not complaining. Except…all day I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Really bad.

When dinner time rolled around and Vic decided he would rather stay in his sweat pants than get dressed so we could actually go out, we went to look in our pantry. As it turns out we have nothing in our pantry to eat I mean _nothing_. We had about a half a box of two month old Honey Nut Cheerios and a bag of popcorn. I sighed and looked at Vic.

"What do ya think, Vic?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him. He fidgeted and sighed.

"I think," he paused to look seriously at me, "we need food."

"No duh, do you want to go out to eat or do you want me to go to the grocery store?" I asked. He looked at his hand, and took way too long to come to a decision for something as simple as this. Finally he looked at me.

"You should go to the grocery store," he said, though not meeting my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I guess I'll just get my wallet and go," I said, still looking at him. When he said nothing I walked down the hall to our room. As I walked away I could hear him whisper, "Okay," I shrugged it off though. It didn't mean anything, right? I grabbed my wallet and met Vic at the front door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask, looking at him seriously. He laughs.

"I'll be fine, Kellin. You can go."

"Okay… I love you," he nods his head and kisses me.

"I love you too," he whispers.

"See you in a bit," I walk out the door, not waiting for a reply. He calls after me, though.

"Goodbye Kellin," But his voice breaks when he says my name. I look back at him. He looks fine. There's nothing wrong with him.

As I'm leaving I want to be happy. I want to feel carefree. Things are looking up for us. Things would go back to normal.

But I couldn't help feeling like something was really wrong.

**So I keep updating this because I have ideas for later on in the story and I just want to skip to those parts but I can't. So umm this chapter was kinda fluffy. Comment and tell me what you think. Do you think it will be better than the forst one? I hope so. **

**Title Cred: This Is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco**


End file.
